Demon Panic
by DragonDan2453
Summary: Demon Panic is an anime that focuses around a 2nd year student from Demon Eliminator Academy named Izumi Yoshida, a 17yr old girl that used to be a boy called Ryo Yukimura, until he was accidently turned into a girl by Ayumi Tsukino through a misunderstanding. There's nothing normal about this school that trains students in hunting demons. Izumi's life will never be the same.
1. Episode 1

Chapter 1  
It's a Girl?! It's a Demon?! Goodbye Reality!

This world is pointless. Reality itself is pointless. We go through school through the best years of our lives only to end up in some boring-ass dead end job. Then after years and years of working for some douchbag boss earning just enough to keep a roof over our heads, we retire and wait until the day we die. What a life right? Why can't we live in a more exciting world? In every anime I've watched, I have yet to find one where the main character's life was worse than mine. Heck...I would even settle for a world overrun by zombies. At least I could enjoy shooting some zombie's head off before I was eaten alive. Any of those lives would be better than the one I'm living in right now. My name is Ryo Yukimura. A typical 17yr old living in a small run-down apartment in a town called Kauri in Japan, just outside of Tokyo. My parents died when I was a kid after being hit by a drunk driver when they were walking me home from pre-school, so it's just me and my younger sister Chiyo. Since our grandparents didn't want to take us in, they send us money every week for living expenses and rent. I get barely enough to buy a new videogame once in a while. I could get a job, but I have enough trouble dealing with school and homework. I don't see much of my sister Chiyo (16yrs old) during the week because of her going to this private all girls school up north called the DEA something. She got invited to this school because of her outstanding grades. I've wanted to go visit her, but Chiyo says that the principal doesn't allow boys on the school campus. Her principal must be some sort of guy-hating crazy nutcase. Instead, Chiyo comes to visit our apartment Friday through Sunday. She cooks, cleans, and does the laundry during that time. I keep telling her Chiyo doesn't need to do all this, but she says it's her job as a sister. Chiyo is amazing. There's no doubt about it. She is smart, talented, and charismatic. As for me, I'm completely opposite. I don't get good grades, I'm not very athletic, I'm lazy, and I hate studying. I only like two things. Anime and videogames. Other than that, I have no other interests. Which is why I don't have many friends. I'm a 2nd year at Kauri High School where I'm avoided like the plague by my fellow students. Teachers are the same. They always pick on me and call me a no-good delinquent. I'm pretty much all by myself in a place full of people. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I hate being alone and ignored constantly. I actually enjoy it to a point. People are stupid anyway, so it works out. I just wish Sakura Fukui, a beautiful girl who sits next to me in class, would go out with me. But there's no way someone popular like her would go out with a loser like me. That's just the way things are. A loser like me should stay forgotten. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll eventually disappear from this world. That way I won't have to put up with all this bullshit anymore. That's my wish. It was August 6, 2014. It had now been a week as another school year was underway at Kauri High School. It was a normal hot Wednesday in Kauri. The sun was shining brightly. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Quiet and peaceful. Our story begins in a 2nd year classroom where a student sitting by the window was completely oblivious to everything around him as he lazily played his PDV gaming device. The sound of his game was loud enough for the entire class to hear. Including the teacher. "You think you can defeat me hero?! No mortal can defeat the Demon King! Prepare to die! Argh! Impossible! How are you able to harm me?! Curse you!" It wasn't long until the teacher finally lost his patience.

"Mr. Yukimura! Mr. Yukimura! Are you paying attention?!" the teacher yelled angrily. Ryo didn't bother to pause his game. All eyes were locked on him.

"Yeah," Ryo replied lazily not taking his eyes off the screen.

"We'll see about that," the teacher said with a sneer, "What is the answer to question 3?" Ryo looked up for a second and returned to his game.

"42," Ryo replied. The class started to laugh as the teacher shook his head in disappointment.

"Wrong again Mr. Yukimura," the teacher said, "If you would stop playing that blasted game all the time and pay a little more attention, you wouldn't already be failing my class."

"If you were a better teacher I wouldn't get bored so easily," Ryo replied sarcastically. This time the class fell silent. You could see a vein throb on the teacher's forehead.

"That smartass attitude of yours just earned yourself another early morning detention Mr. Yukimura," the teacher said angrily, "I expect to see you here tomorrow morning at 5am."

"Whatever," Ryo muttered as he continued on with playing his game. Meanwhile, his classmates began to murmur around him.

"I swear that Ryo is such a jerk. It's no wonder no one likes him," one student whispered to her friend.

"I wish they would go ahead and expel him already. He's such a loser," another student whispered.

"He's nothing but a failure. I can see why he always gets bad grades," a student whispered. A failure. That was one word I was very used to being called. During my whole life that was the one thing people always called me. A failure. A nobody. A loser. Worthless. That was me. After the class bell rang signaling lunch break, Ryo put his PDV in his pocket and attempted to leave the room, when he accidently bumped into Sakura, causing her to drop her books. Ryo immediately helped pick them up and gave them back to her.

"Thanks Ryo," Sakura said with a sincere smile. Ryo felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hey Sakura...do you...want to eat lunch with me on the roof?" Ryo asked.

"Sorry Ryo, but me and my friends were going to go eat at this place nearby the school for lunch. I hear they have great curry. Do you want to join us?" Sakura asked.

"No thanks," Ryo replied, "I should be going now. Bye." With that, Ryo walked past Sakura and left the room. As much as he liked Sakura, he didn't want to bother hearing her friends laugh behind his back. Sadly for Ryo, it turns out Sakura's new boyfriend found out about their conversation by another student who happened to see it and told him. He wasn't happy. Later on, after school ended, Ryo was shown behind the school. He was getting beat by Sakura's boyfriend as his friends watched. The boyfriend continued to hit Ryo in the face with his bare fist.

"This is what you get for trying to get close to Sakura," the boyfriend said with a smirk, "You honestly thought Sakura would ever hang out with a loser like you? You never had a chance!" Ryo furiously tried to hit him with his right fist, but the boyfriend easily dodged his punch. He then delivered a devastating counter punch directly into Ryo's gut and sent him flying into some trashcans. The boyfriend and his friends laughed at the sight of Ryo covered in trash. They eventually left. After wiping the trash off his uniform, he started to walk back home. A few minutes later, Ryo returned home. Once he got inside his empty apartment, Ryo changed his clothes. He then heated up some instant ramen he bought yesterday and ate it as he watched TV. After he was done eating, Ryo watched some anime before going to bed around 2am. The next Thursday morning, Ryo woke up, got dressed in his spare uniform, and headed off to school. It was almost 8am. Ryo had intentionally skipped his detention. Ryo knew he was going to be called to the principal's office again for doing that, but he didn't care. It was just going to be the same old getting told he was a no-good delinquent. Seeing as Ryo was thinking of skipping school today, he stopped at nearby park and sat down in the swing set to collect his thoughts. Ryo looked up and the sky and sighed.

"Maybe it would be better if I never existed," Ryo muttered. Just then a girl with a ponytail, around his age, appeared in the park. She was wearing a school uniform he never saw before and was holding what seemed to be a crossbow. This girl looked as if she was lost. Curious, Ryo stood up and began to approach her to see what was wrong.

"Dammit...I thought it headed over this way," the girl muttered as she looked down at her crossbow, "Maybe the tracker is busted. I'll have to fix it when I get back. I was really hoping to kill that thing before school started. I could really use that extra credit."

"Um...excuse me. Are you lost?" Ryo asked. Suddenly, the girl spun around with her eyes wide and pointed her crossbow directly at Ryo. He didn't even have time to scream as she shot an arrow at his face. However, the arrow went right past his face. A loud roar soon followed afterwards. It quickly became apparent to Ryo that something was behind him, but when he turned his head, Ryo found himself standing face-to-face with a boar-like demon. As the demon boar roared, Ryo turned around and began to run as fast as his legs would carry him. As the demon boar gave chase, the girl took this opportunity to shoot as many arrows at it as possible. As Ryo ran past the jungle gym, the demon boar ran through it as if it was made of plastic. There was nowhere Ryo could run or hide that wouldn't result in the demon boar killing him. His only option was the mysterious girl. He then headed to her as the demon boar closed in on him. "What are you waiting for?! Kill it! Kill it!"

"Dammit...looks like I'll have to use that special exploding arrow on this thing after all," the girl said as she began to swap out arrows. However, she was so busy tinkering with her crossbow, she failed to notice the demon boar heading right for her. Without hesitating, Ryo lunged at the girl and pushed out of the way just in the knick of time as the demon boar ran into a patch of trees, uprooting and destroying all of them. When Ryo opened his eyes, he face turned bright red. His right hand was grabbing onto the girl's left breast. Immediately, Ryo moved his hand away began to apologize, but she interrupted him. "Don't worry about it. Thanks for saving me." Sadly for them, they didn't have time to chat as the demon boar began to charge at them. "Get down!" Without realizing it, the girl pushed Ryo's face into her chest as she pointed the crossbow over his head. With a push of the trigger, she shot an arrow directly into the demon boar's forehead. A loud bang quickly followed afterwards. After the demon boar fell to the ground, it disappeared. It was gone. It was finally over.

"Yes! I did it!" the girl cheered, "Chalk another one up for Ayumi!" She then turned her attention to Ryo, who was still trying to figure out what just happened. "Are you ok?"

"What...what the hell was that?!" Ryo burst out.

"A demon, or more precisely...a demon boar," Ayumi replied, "They are normally a level 1 demon, but this one was definitely a level 2. I should've came more prepared. Sorry about that. My name's Ayumi Tsukino. What's yours?"

"Ryo Yukimura," he replied, "What's with that uniform? I've never seen it before. Do you go to school around here?" The girl had just taken her cellphone out of her pocket and was about to open it when she changed her mind and put it back.

"Not here, but a little up north," Ayumi replied, "I go to a school that trains student such as myself in hunting demons called Demon Eliminator Academy."

"Demon Eliminator Academy? Never heard of it," Ryo said, "Wait...you get trained in hunting demons? Seriously?"

"Yep," Ayumi replied, "Most of the classes teaches us how to fight demons and we even get to hunt demons to earn extra credit during the weekend. I could've waited till tomorrow to kill that demon boar, but I just wanted to find it before anyone else got to it. I'm pretty competitive that way."

"Cool...that's definitely the type of school I would want to join," Ryo said, "Say...are there a lot of girls at your school?"

"Yeah plenty," Ayumi replied with a smile.

"Awesome! Count me in! I want to be a demon hunter too!" Ryo exclaimed happily.

"You do Ryo? Um...ok. You can. There's just this special requirement you need to know about," Ayumi said. Ryo quickly interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...just skip the boring school requirement stuff and let's get going already," Ryo replied.

"You sure? Ok," Ayumi said as she put this strange pink colored arrow in her crossbow. She then pointed it at him. "Hold still Ryo. This won't hurt a bit." Before Ryo knew it, Ayumi had shot the arrow right into his chest. Ryo slowly lost consciousness and fainted. When Ryo opened his eyes, he saw Ayumi staring back at him. "Sorry about that late warning Ryo. Good...it worked without any problems. Not bad...not bad at all if I do say so myself. Genius Ayumi us does it again! The turnout was way better than I thought."

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" Ryo asked as he rubbed his aching forehead. As Ryo sat up, he could feel that something was off. Something about his body didn't seem quite right. Especially in the chest region where he had somehow gained weight. Without thinking, Ryo lifted up his right hand and reached for his chest where he suddenly found himself grabbing onto something soft and squishy. The sensation that followed afterwards as he groped the mysterious object was something he never felt before. Words couldn't describe it. When Ryo looked down, he was staring at a pair of big breasts. It took awhile for Ryo to realize that these breasts were his. Ryo was only able to let out a silent scream as he let go off his right breast. When he looked at his right hand, it was that of a girl's hand. As Ryo reached up behind his head, he noticed his hair was longer. A lot longer. It reached all the way down to his back. Sensing danger, Ryo slowly reached down to the area between his legs, only to find the space that was once occupied to be gone. It was gone. The one thing that proved the manhood of every guy on earth. There was no doubt about it. Ryo had somehow became a girl. A hot one at that I might add. However, that didn't matter to Ryo at the moment as he had quickly turned his attention to Ayumi. "What...what...what the fuck did you to do me?!"

"I turned to you into a girl," Ayumi replied nonchalantly.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" Ryo screamed.

"So you could join Demon Eliminator Academy," Ayumi replied, "The special requirement I mentioned before was that our school is an all girls school and doesn't allow boys to join, so I had to change you into a girl. That way my mom will let you join without a problem. She's the principal by the way." It took a few minutes for Ryo to take in all that. Before Ryo was able to speak again, she found herself being pulled by Ayumi to the nearest bus stop where they a took a ride to where the Demon Eliminator Academy was at. Ryo was forced to suffer through the awkward glares the others passengers and driver were giving her as to why a girl was wearing a boy's school uniform. Because of how Ryo's shirt wasn't costumed to containing such large breasts, it was causing a big gap to appear in her shirt, revealing her cleavage to everyone. Ryo had no choice but to hold onto her breasts to keep them from bouncing up and down constantly during all the bumps in the road. Ryo didn't want to give the male passengers any more reason to keep staring at her. It was the longest and embarrassing bus ride in Ryo's life. Nearly 45 minutes later, Ryo and Ayumi got off the bus. Ryo was expecting to see a school somewhere, but all she saw was barren land.

"Are you sure this is where Demon Eliminator Academy is?" Ryo asked confused as she followed after Ayumi, "All I see is...nothing."

"It's here alright Ryo. It's just hidden from this world," Ayumi replied, "It's mostly like that because of safety purposes so normal citizens don't accidentally find it. It's been like since the school was founded. Come on! Let's go!" Ayumi quickly grabbed Ryo's hand and pulled her along. Before Ryo knew it, she and Ayumi were disappearing into an invisible space. Thus began Ryo's new life at Demon Eliminator Academy.


	2. Episode 2

Chapter 2  
My Sister is a Demon Hunter?! Welcome to Demon Eliminator Academy!

The next thing Ryo knew, she was standing on a large school campus. She finally made it to Demon Eliminator Academy. Ayumi was right about one thing. Demon Eliminator Academy was full of girls. Everywhere she looked, Ryo saw girls in the same uniform as Ayumi. She also noticed all of them were carrying weapons like Ayumi had. Assault rifles, sub machine guns, shotguns, bow and arrows, practically every weapon you could think of to fight demons with. Ayumi then left for a few seconds and came back with a soda. She tossed it to Ryo. "Good news Ryo!" Ayumi exclaimed happily, "My mom is totally fine with you joining the academy. For a second I thought she was going to come here and brutally kill you. Turns out she was just kidding. My mom is such a joker!" Ryo let out a fake laugh. "She just wants to have a talk with you. Her room is located in the 3rd building, top floor, first door you see down the hall. My class is starting soon. See ya later!" With that, Ayumi waved goodbye to Ryo and left. Ryo then started to head to the principal's room. She did get a couple of confused looks. It would probably be best for Ryo to get a change of clothes soon. A couple of minutes later, Ryo made it to the principal's office. After knocking on the door, Ryo opened the door and entered the room. Before him was a woman who was giving her the most malicious look she ever saw someone give her. It was as if this woman was trying to analyze Ryo on the spot. On her desk was a plague that read 'Principal Miyako Tsukino'. On the wall behind her read in black letters 'Death To All Males!'. Ryo gulped nervously at the sight of it.

"So...you're this Ryo Yukimura my daughter has told me about," Miyako said sternly, "First of all...I would like to apologize for my daughter moronic behavior. I told her time and time again to stop trying to invent a device that could change a boy to a girl. I know enrollment has been on the decline for quite awhile now and we did need to recruit more students, but this is not the way I envisioned. Honestly...she never listens. That idiot. Though I do admit she did a pretty good job. You sure have an amazing pair of breasts there. Figure ain't bad either." Ryo couldn't help but blush. "Now then...let me ask you this question. Do you really want to be a Demon Hunter? This is not simply a thing you can do for awhile and just quit. Once you're a Demon Hunter, you're a Demon Hunter till the day you die."

"Yes," Ryo replied without hesitation, "I want to be a Demon Hunter."

"Good answer," Miyako said with a smile, "Now then...we can't be calling you by your current name so I will give you a new one. Let's see...how about...Izumi Yoshida? That fine with you?"

"Yeah...I guess," Ryo replied awkwardly. With a girl name, Ryo was officially a full-fledged female. Excluding the boy clothes for the moment of course. The only thing that was still male was her mind. That was something she would just have to deal with. Miyako nodded her head slightly. She then stood up and grabbed a particular-looking bracelet from her desk. After walking over to Izumi, she strapped in onto her arm.

"This device will tell me your Magical Life Energy Level or M.I.E. for short," Miyako said as she activated the bracelet, "Students here at Demon Eliminator Academy are ranked from A-E depending on their MIE. It's that not an E rank means you're less skilled or weaker than a C rank, it just means you're not able to use as much MIE in battle. Though when facing demons, your MIE level may depend on you living or dying. Now then...let's see what ranked you are." After taking a glance at the bracelet, Miyako froze. Her eyes were wide with shock. "An MIE level of over 10,000? An S-rank? That's impossible! This academy hasn't had one in over 500 years!"

"Um...that's good? Right?" Izumi asked curiously.

"Damn straight it is!" Miyako yelled happily. She then embraced Izumi in a hug. Because of how Miyako was taller, Izumi got a face full of her breasts. "With you here enrollment is sure to go up! Everyone around will want to join the academy with the S-ranked student! Best of all...my legend will grow even more! This is fucking awesome!" She eventually let go of Izumi who was finally able to breath. "You may be a lousy good-for-nothing rotten asshole of a male on the inside, but I couldn't care less! You're just the kind of girl Demon Eliminator Academy needed!" Miyako then walked over to a glass case where two pistols, one gold and one black, were resting inside. After unlocking the case, Miyako took them out, along with a belt holder for the guns, and gave them to Izumi. After closer inspection, Izumi noticed both pistols had a red dragon design. "These Demon Blasters are Desert Eagles named Golden Dragoon and Black Dragoon. My daughter is the one who designed the Demon Blaster students here use today, but these guns are different. They were once owned by the past S-ranked student who attended Demon Eliminator Academy hundreds of years ago. Powerful, fast, easy reloading. These guns are absolutely perfect in everyway possible. Not to mention, they require tremendous MIE to use. Not even an A-ranked would be able to handle them without passing out within a few seconds. You're the only one that can use these guns. Treat them with uttermost care. Take them everywhere you go. Trust me...you don't want to be facing off against a demon without them or you could die. Also...you need to watch how much MIE you use in battle if you happen to run out of normal bullets. Use too much of your MIE...you die. Simple put." Izumi nodded her head. "Before I forgot...take these." She then handed Izumi a girls school uniform, a low-cut top with a short black skirt, and a cellphone. "This will be you're uniform you will wear and that is your cellphone. When hunting demons outside of the campus, you have to make sure you or one of your teammates call the police right after killing a demon so they can handle the rest such as fixing buildings and homes, dealing erasing citizen memories, etc. Their job is to make everything look like nothing happened. Even the government plays their part too. The less this world knows about demons, the better. Though sometimes citizens are killed by demons. That's something we can't always prevent. Most of the excuses people are given when a death occurs during the time their memory is wiped is that the person had a heart attack, was hit by a drunk driver, stabbed, the usual." At that moment, Izumi's heart stopped.

"Wait! Did you say hit by a drunk driver?" Izumi asked as she remembered back to the time her parents were killed, "Maybe...that's...that's how my parents really died? They were actually killed by a demon. Sometimes during my dreams I can remember small parts of that day when they died. Each time...something that looks like a demon is in it."

"That was probably what really happened," Miyako replied with her arms crossed, "I'm sorry Izumi. My parents were also killed by demons, yet I still have my memory. You're lucky you can't remember. That day still haunts me. That's why I swore I would do everything to help rid this world of those cursed demons." After giving Izumi her class schedule and dorm room key, Miyako sat back down at her desk. "Your next class starts in 30 minutes. I suggest you go to your dorm room and change into your uniform first. In this academy, the dorm rooms are fit to hold two people. Saves money on space. You can go back to your other home where you live during the weekend if you wish. To make things easier for you Izumi, you will be living with my daughter Ayumi. She needs someone to keep her companied and make sure she doesn't sleep in. Ayumi is also a 2nd year and will be in the same class as you too. Take care of her for me would you? Thanks." With that, Miyako waved goodbye to Izumi as she left the room. Shortly after, on the 2nd floor of the 3-story dorm building, Izumi was shown standing before her room. It was room 217. After using the card key to unlock the door, Izumi went inside. The light was on in the bathroom.

"Ayumi? You in here?" Izumi asked as she closed the door behind her. At that moment, Ayumi appeared. She wasn't wearing anything expect a towel around her neck. Izumi's face turned bright red.

"Oh hi Ryo. If you're here, that means you're my roommate! Yay! I'm done using the shower, so you can use it if you want," Ayumi said, "Um...are you ok?" An embarrassed Izumi quickly turned around as to not alert Ayumi she was caught staring at her naked body.

"Fine...just fine," Izumi replied awkwardly, "Um...can you please put some clothes on?" After an oblivious Ayumi put on her uniform, Izumi explained to her everything that happened in the Principal Miyako's office.

"Congratulations on being an S-ranked Izumi," Ayumi said with a smile, "I'm so happy for you! I'm only a C-rank, but I'll try to help you as much as I can!"

"Thanks Ayumi," Izumi replied sincerely, "I think I'll go take that shower now." After entering the bathroom, Izumi closed the door. She then began the task of taking off her terribly unfitting Kauri High School boy's uniform and set it aside. Izumi stood in front of the mirror and for the first time, saw the image of her own naked body in the mirror. She stood like that for at least a minute. After turning on the shower, Izumi stepped inside. Since she wasn't used to washing her body, it took Izumi longer for her to take a shower. Washing breasts were a lot hard than Izumi thought. Especially ones as big as hers. After she was done, Izumi exited the shower and began to put on her new school uniform. However, Izumi quickly realized something important. She had no underwear to wear. The only thing she had was her boxers. Izumi then wrapped herself in a towel and left the bathroom where she found Ayumi tinkering with her crossbow at her desk. "Um...Ayumi. I have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Ayumi asked as she stood up.

"I...uh...have no underwear I can wear," an embarrassed Izumi replied.

"That's ok. You can wear mine," Ayumi said as she walked over to her dresser and took out a green bra and panty. As she prepared to hand them over to her, Izumi's face lit up an even brighter red with Ayumi's underwear hanging right before her face. "What's the matter Izumi?"

"I can't wear those!" Izumi screamed.

"Why not?" Ayumi asked confused.

"Because...I...I...can't," Izumi muttered.

"It's ok Izumi. I don't mind," Ayumi said with a smile, "I'll even help you put on the bra." Izumi slowly nodded her head as she went back inside the bathroom to put on the panty, skirt, and the rest. Now all that was left was the top area. After exiting the bathroom, while covering her breasts with her arms, Izumi turned around and let Ayumi help put on the bra. After Ayumi was able to fit it on Izumi, she walked back a few steps to see how it looked. Izumi looked down and noticed that the bra Ayumi gave her didn't fit quite well. Izumi's breasts were so big they were unable to be completely contained by Ayumi's bra. "Hmm...looks like yours are too big for my bra. We'll have to get you some proper fitting ones later." Izumi was afraid Ayumi was going to say that. After she put on her shirt and gun belt, Izumi left with Ayumi and headed for thier class. Later on, a nervous Ishida was shown standing before her fellow classmates. Ayumi was waving at her. Meanwhile the teacher, Mrs. Nisekoi, was preparing to introduce her.

"Class...we have a new student joining us today," the teacher said with a smile, "Please welcome Izumi Yoshida. The 1st S-rank in over 500 years!" Immediately the class started to whisper to each other ecstatically. It took awhile for the teacher to calm the students down. "Hmm...let's see. How about you sit by Chiyo Yukimura?" Izumi's mind went blank at that point. Time literally froze. Izumi couldn't believe what she just heard. It wasn't until Izumi knew it wasn't a dream when she spotted Chiyo sitting in a chair in the 3rd row near the back of the room, next to an empty seat across from Ayumi. There was no doubt. It was definitely his younger sister. For what seemed like forever, Izumi walked to the seat near Chiyo. She slowly sat down, not taking her eyes off Chiyo.

"Hi Izumi! My name's Chiyo Yukimura. Nice to meet ya!" she said with a thumbs up.

"Chiyo...what...what the hell are you doing here?!" Izumi asked in a loud whisper. Sadly for Izumi, she didn't have time to question Chiyo as to why she was attending Demon Eliminator Academy. So instead Izumi told Chiyo to come to her dorm room after class so they could talk. Chiyo agreed. As the hours dragged by, the class finally came to an end. In just that time, Izumi already learned about the many types of demons that existed. Izumi, Chiyo, Ayumi, and the rest of the students left the classroom to head back to the dorms for the day. Night had already fallen. Later on, inside Izumi and Ayumi's room, Chiyo was finally filled on everything. She was surprised, shocked, and actually happy her brother was now with her at school.

"I see...so that's what happened," Chiyo said, "My big brother Ryo is now my big sister Izumi. Not to mention...an S-rank to boot. Honestly though Ayumi...you never change. A gender swap arrow? I don't know how you come up with this stuff."

"You know it," Ayumi replied with a giggle.

"That's not the problem though Ayumi. I'm want to know why you gave her bigger breasts than me. It's not fair! Hers are like gigantic melons compared to my small ones," Chiyo said in a jealous tone, "Speaking of which Izumi...you don't have any bras or panties to wear do you? Ayumi told me you're wearing hers. I didn't know you two had that kind of relationship already." Izumi quickly picked up on what Chiyo was saying. Her face was a dead giveaway.

"Knock it off Chiyo...you know that's not how it is. I had no other choice," Izumi replied sternly. Chiyo patted Izumi on her back.

"I know, I know...just joking sis," Chiyo said with a smirk, "Me and Ayumi will just have to take you to the store tomorrow in Kauri to get you some of your own." Izumi didn't respond as she was in deep thought about something. "You ok?" Izumi turned to Chiyo.

"How come you never told me you were a Demon Hunter?" Izumi asked. Chiyo's smile faded.

"Mostly because you would've never believed me and thought I was crazy, but the real reason is I didn't want you to worry about me," Chiyo replied.

"Oh course I would worry about you Chiyo. You're my sister," Izumi said.

"I know. At least now we're together again," Chiyo replied. She then let out a yawn, "I'm gonna hit the hay. See ya tomorrow sis!" With that, Chiyo left the room and headed back to her own down the hall. After Izumi and Ayumi got changed into their pajamas (Izumi borrowed one of Ayumi's to wear) both girls went to sleep. Friday morning, Izumi awoke to the smell of food. It turns out Ayumi got up early to make breakfast. Once both girls finished their food and got changed into their school uniforms, they left their room to meet up with Chiyo near the fountain in front of the dorm building. As promised, Chiyo and Ayumi were going to buy Izumi some clothes and underwear. Izumi was beyond nervous and embarrassed. After leaving the campus, the girls got onto a bus and headed for Kauri. Once they made it to the city, Izumi was barely off the bus and she was already being dragged by Chiyo and Ayumi through town to their destination, a girls clothing store. Right as Izumi entered the store, she found herself face-to-face with bras and panties. Her face quickly turned bright red. Before Izumi knew it, she was forced into a changing room by Chiyo. Ayumi waited outside. "Ok sis...take off the shirt." An embarrassed Izumi quickly crossed her arms.

"No way!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Oh come on Izumi! I can't pick the right size bra for you if I don't see them," Chiyo replied, "Why are you so scared anyway? We're both girls. It's ok."

"I'm not taking my shirt off in front of my sister!" Izumi yelled.

"Would you rather do this by yourself?" Chiyo asked sarcastically.

"Of course not. Fine...you win," Izumi muttered. She slowly took off her shirt and set it aside. Chiyo was baffled.

"Whoa...they're even bigger than I thought," Chiyo said as she couldn't help but stare at Izumi's enormous breasts.

"Would you stop staring at them and get this over with!" an embarrassed Izumi shouted.

"Ok, ok, ok...I got it," Chiyo replied. The next few minutes featured Izumi trying on different types of bras that Chiyo got from Ayumi. After that was panties, normal clothes, and pajamas. When Chiyo asked Izumi if she wanted to try on a few bikinis, Izumi left the store before either of them had time to blink. Once Chiyo and Ayumi paid for the clothes, they met up with Izumi who was waiting outside. Izumi was too embarrassed to make eye contact with them. Chiyo and Ayumi couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her bright red face. They even teased her all the way to the bus stop. Izumi knew those two were only joking, so it didn't bother her much. She even was able to crack a joke herself.


	3. Episode 3

Chapter 3  
Run! Fight! Shoot! Class is in Session!

Izumi, Chiyo, and Ayumi spent the next few days hanging at Izumi and Chiyo's house. Izumi wanted to go hunt demons, but since she had absolutely no experience in the matter yet, Chiyo and Ayumi wouldn't let Izumi go with them when they went out to go hunt demons. Izumi didn't mind though, she had videogames and anime to catch up on anyway. Eventually, Monday arrived and the girls headed back to Demon Eliminator Academy before the school bell rang. After checking her schedule, Izumi saw that the new class she was taking today would be Hand-to-Hand Combat 101. Ayumi had this class too. Sadly for Chiyo, she had it for tomorrow. After saying goodbye to a disgruntled Chiyo, who had a different class, Izumi and Ayumi headed to theirs. On the way there, Ayumi explained to Izumi that this class was like gym class at her old school. Expect that in this class, students were trained to fight against demons without their Demon Blaster. Just in case they found themselves up against a demon without their weapon. As Ayumi opened a door, the first thing Izumi saw was girls getting undressed and changing into what seemed similar to gym clothes right before her. After Ayumi closed the door, Izumi found herself enclosed in a small room with girls mostly in their underwear. Izumi had to cover her nose to hide her nosebleed. Trying not to get caught staring, Izumi slowly headed to her locker, which happened to be right next to Ayumi. As Ayumi was getting undressed, she noticed Izumi was just standing in front of her locker with a blank look on her face. "Hey Izumi?" Ayumi asked as she changed into her shorts, "You gonna get changed?" The next thing Izumi knew, every girl including Ayumi was staring at her. The pressure Izumi was feeling was like she was literally at the bottom of the ocean. Seeing at how she had no other choice, Izumi took of her shirt. What took place next caught Izumi completely off guard. Every single girl in the room was crowding around her and commenting on how great her breasts were. Some were even groping them. "Pretty much expected from an S-rank student," one girl said, "Her breasts are amazing as she is! Not to mention perfectly shaped!"

"They're even bigger than I thought!" another girl exclaimed.

"You must have drunk a lot of milk were you were young Izumi!" a girl burst out, "I'm so jealous!" As the girls continued to push close around her, Ayumi was trying her best to get the girls away from Izumi, who was almost to the point where she was about to pass out from embarrassment and the fact at so many half-naked girls were so close to her. It wasn't until their teacher, Misa Kato, came in and finally managed to calm everyone down. Izumi immediately took this golden opportunity to change as fast as she could and soon joined the others in a large empty room which was three times as big as a normal gymnasium. A small section of bleachers were nearby. Izumi also saw a giant reinforced steel door. As for what was lurking behind those doors, Izumi was about to find out. "Let's see...who should go first?" Misa said as she scanned the names of the students on her clipboard, "How about Ms. Yoshida? I'm very curious to see this legendary S-rank student I've heard so much about these past couple days in action." The students cheered for Izumi as she walked over to where the teacher was standing.

"Um...what am I supposed to do exactly?" a nervous Izumi asked.

"You'll be up against a level 1 Demon Gorilla," Misa replied, "Don't worry though, it's only an infant around 200 years we recently captured. I figured we would start off easy since it's the beginning of the school year."

"Can...can it kill me?" Izumi asked as she gulped.

"If tearing your limbs clean from your body and decapitating you is death...then yes," Misa replied, "You have nothing to worry about because I'll stop the fight before you're killed. Though I hardly doubt it because you are an S-rank. You'll probably KO it without a sweat. Good luck!" Izumi was frozen in fear as the teacher walked over to the bleachers. Just then, Izumi heard the sound of loud deep breathing. When she turned around, Izumi was face-to-face with a huge Demon Gorilla. It was amazing to think this monstrous beast was only a baby demon compared to an adult one. Izumi felt her heart skip a few beats. How the hell was she supposed to fight this thing? There was no way that was possible. There was only one thing Izumi could do and that was to run. As quick as she could, Izumi turned around and began to sprint like the wind as the Demon Gorilla chased after her. Meanwhile, Ayumi and the students started to cheer Izumi on, obvious to the fact Izumi had no intention on fighting a demon with her bare hands. Later on, after running and running without stopping, an exhausted Izumi suddenly found herself corned by the Demon Gorilla. As the demon lunged at her preparing to strike, Izumi shielded herself with her arms and expected the worst. Izumi's only regret was that she never got to finish that new game she recently bought. Just as the demon was about to hit Izumi, Misa activated the collar around its neck and gave the demon a brutal electric shock. As a result, the Demon Gorilla collapsed right before a baffled Izumi. Taking this chance, Izumi escaped back to the bleachers. She expected to be laughed at or ridiculed, but Izumi was actually surprised to find out they were congratulating her. It turns out along with fighting the demon, running from it was part of the training too and Izumi was pretty good at doing that. Izumi was more than relieved.

"Not bad...not bad at all Ms. Yoshida," Misa said as she wrote on her clipboard, "A time of 17:35. Very impressive. I guess the stories about you were true. Although most of them were actually about your bust size. Ok...next we'll have Ms. Tsukino take her turn. Let's see if you've improved since last year." Only by one, Izumi watched students fight against the Demon Gorilla. While some did run away like she did, a few actually did fight against it. Izumi was amazed by their lack of fear against such a monster. It's almost like they were scared about dying. Once the class ended, Izumi and Ayumi got changed back into their school uniforms and went to meet up with Chiyo for lunch. Izumi told Chiyo about what happened in class. After finishing their lunch, the girls headed towards their last class of the day where Izumi learned about the legendary battle featuring the last S-rank student and the Demon King Ishigod. Through a noble sacrifice, the S-rank student sacrificed himself to defeat Ishigod and saved the world from total destruction. He was given a bronze statue in memory for his heroic deed. Once class was over, Izumi, Chiyo, and Ayumi hanged together for the rest of the day before going back to their dorms to get some much deserved sleep. Over the following days, Izumi not only learned how to fight against a demon with her bare hands, but she also learned how to use her Demon Blasters, how to use medic supplies in emergencies, and how to use her MIE in combat. Even though with the possibility of death hanging in the balance, Izumi was more than happy to be a Demon Hunter compared to her old life where she was a nobody that was despised and ignored by everyone. Now Izumi was the center of attention. However, with her newfound popularity skyrocketing like a Russian Missile, Izumi would soon find herself gaining an enemy because of it. A person that would be a terrible foe, but even worse when that foe became a friend. It was time for Kira Oshiro to make her appearance.


	4. Episode 4

Chapter 4  
Student Council Clash! Izumi vs Kira!

Kira Oshiro has been the Student Council President and Treasurer at Demon Eliminator Academy for 2 years, with the 3rd year practically in her pocket. Many have tried to take that position from her and many have failed. Rather miserably I might add. Mostly because Kira wouldn't let them take her down. The position as Student Council President fits perfectly for someone with a big ego like Kira, so you can understand why she won't let anyone beat her. She likes having the authority and power. As the election for Student Council President was coming up, Kira was considered a lock to win it again. However, the growing popularity of a student named Izumi Yoshida was causing many students to pick her as the one who could beat Kira. As you probably already know, Kira wasn't happy about that. She wouldn't lose to anyone, no matter what. It was a busy day at Demon Eliminator Academy. Students were abuzz due to the election for Student Council President. Izumi was constantly approached and asked if she would run against Kira. "Please! Please! Please Izumi! We really want someone amazing as you for Student Council President!" one student exclaimed.

"Yeah! We're so tried of Kira! We want someone like you instead!" another student burst out.

"Um...I'll think about," Izumi lied. As much as everyone wanted her to, Izumi wasn't sure about being Student Council President. As the crowd dispersed, Ayumi approached Izumi.

"So...you gonna do it?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"I don't know Ayumi. It sounds like a lot of work and I'm not really the type of person who could be Student Council President. Maybe it would be better if I didn't go for it," Izumi replied.

"You're darn right about that Izumi. Save yourself the embarrassment of losing to me and quit now," a voice said. When Izumi and Ayumi turned around, they saw Kira Oshiro standing before them. She had a malicious smirk on her face. "So you're the S-ranked student everyone has yapped about. Huh...you don't look anything special to me other than the size of your breasts. That's probably the only thing you got going for you. I doubt someone pathetic like you could beat me." Before Izumi could respond, Ayumi took a step forward.

"Shut up Kira! Izumi could easily beat you! You're just scared!" Ayumi yelled angrily. A temple throbbed on Kira forehead. An argument immediately broke out. Izumi quickly tried to diffuse the situation escalating between the two girls, but it was too late. After pushing Ayumi aside, Kira approached Izumi.

"I challenge you to a duel for Student Council President Izumi Yoshida!" Kira shouted, "Whoever wins gets to be Student Council President and the loser gets nothing except for having to soak in their own pitiful defeat! If you have the guts, come to the Combat Training Field tomorrow afternoon. I'll be waiting." With a smug flick of her hair, Kira turned around and walked away. Ayumi was still fuming.

"Please tell me you're not gonna let that evil wrench get away with this are you?! I say it's about time for someone to put that egomaniac in her place!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, alright...calm down Ayumi. I guess I don't have any other choice do I? I'll do it," Izumi replied. In response, an excited Ayumi quickly grabbed Izumi's wrist and started to pull her along down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

"To get you some shooting practice so you can kick Kira's ass...that's why," Ayumi replied.

"What do you mean? Isn't it going to be a debate? Why would I need to use my Demon Blaster?" Izumi asked confused.

"What are you talking about?! A duel isn't a debate!" Ayumi exclaimed. Izumi was baffled.

"Are you telling me I have to shoot her in some sort of death match?!" Izumi burst out.

"Technically yes...but you will both be using specialized target bullets which will add to you score if you manage to hit her. You won't die or anything," Ayumi replied, "I was actually the one who designed this type of duel during my 1st year because of how Kira didn't like doing debates and such. I'm the Student Council Vice President after all. Even still...I can't stand putting up with Kira. That's why I'm going to help you beat her!" After making it to the shooting range, Ayumi gave Izumi a crash course in using her Demon Blaster. After staying up to 3am, Ayumi finally decided to call it quits for the night. An exhausted Izumi fell asleep before she even hit her bed. The next morning the school was abuzz about Izumi and Kira's duel. It turns out a rumor had spread overnight about it and now everyone in school knew. Students were already picking sides and it wasn't surprising most were picking Izumi to win. Kira was obviously pissed off about that. As the time of the duel came to be, Izumi, Ayumi, and Chiyo headed for the Combat Training Field. It was already packed. Even Principal Miyako was in attendance. After saying goodluck to Izumi, Ayumi and Chiyo went to take their seats. Izumi then took a deep breath and walked onto the field where Kira was already waiting with her Demon Blaster. Izumi saw that her gun was a dark purple M16 Assault Rifle. Izumi took out her Demon Blasters from her belt. Above them was a large 4-sided HD TV which allowed everyone to see the match.

"So...decided to face me have you?" Kira asked with a smirk, "You fool. I'm gonna make you regret this." Izumi didn't respond. Just then, the official for the duel walked over and gave them each a few magazines filled with the target bullets Ayumi mentioned. Izumi and Kira put them into their guns. After the official walked away, the field started to materialize into a forest setting. Once that was done, Principal Miyako spoke up.

"Whoever reaches 100 points first wins! Match start!" she proclaimed. The crowd cheered. Immediately, Izumi and Kira took refuge behind some trees. The match was now underway. As Izumi carefully moved from behind the tree she was hiding behind, Kira suddenly appeared and fired at Izumi, who wasn't able to dodge in time. As a result, she was struck on her chest. What happened next shocked everyone. It was the sight of Izumi's chest on the TV screen for everyone to see. It turns out the clothing that once hid her breasts were gone. All that was left was her bra. Kira was dumbfounded and quickly checked her magazine. She immediately noticed something was off.

"Wait a minute...these aren't target bullets," a confused Kira said, "What the hell are these things?" Everyone soon set their sights on Ayumi.

"Oops. I must have given the official the wrong magazines. Instead of the target bullets, I accidentally gave her those new bullets I invented that disintegrate clothing. My bad," Ayumi said apologetically. Principal Miyako put her hand to her face to hide her embarrassment.

"That idiot," Miyako muttered. She then turned on her microphone. "Due to my daughter's unfortunate mishap, I have no choice but to issue a change to the rules. Whoever completely stripes the other will win. Match continue!" It took awhile for the crowd to figure out what just happened, but they soon accepted the new rule change. In fact, they loved it. Probably a little too much. Izumi was fuming.

"Oh come on! Are you kidding me?!" Izumi exclaimed as she hide behind another tree to avoid Kira's gunfire, "A strip-off? Damn you Ayumi. I sometimes can't tell if you do these things on purpose or accident. Now along with worrying about Kira, I have to worry about being naked in front of the entire school. Perfect. Just perfect."

"What the matter Izumi? Scared of revealing that body of yours to everyone?" Kira chuckled.

"Shut up!" Izumi yelled as she ran through the trees with guns blazing and quickly hide behind a giant boulder. Sadly for Izumi, she was only able to hit Kira's right arm. Barely enough to disintegrate Kira's sleeve. Izumi tried again, but like last time, was only able to barely hit Kira on her left leg, erasing her stocking. Instead, Kira was able to hit Izumi's stomach in the process. Now Izumi's bare stomach and chest was completely visible. Izumi was embarrassed, but she knew it wasn't the time for that. However, that changed when Kira managed to strike Izumi's skirt. Now both Izumi's bra and panty was visible on the TV screen. The crowd was in an uproar. "I swear this is similar to that crappy paintball game I played. The computer was so stupid and cheap. The only way to beat him was to charge at him in a way he couldn't hit you because he would never land a shot if you did. It was terrible at both gameplay and graphics." At that moment, Izumi was hit with an idea. Meanwhile, Kira was getting impatient.

"Come out already and let me end this!" Kira yelled angrily. Just then, Izumi was shown jumping out from behind a tree and running towards Kira. "Heh...seems like you've given up already if you're that eager to lose. It's over!" As Kira started shooting, Izumi did the same. However, the zigzag pattern Izumi was running was making it hard for Kira to hit her. Meanwhile, the closer Izumi got to Kira, the more shoots she was able to land. Kira's clothing was disappearing at an alarming rate. "Curse you bitch!" Suddenly, Kira found herself without anymore bullets to fire. When she looked up, Izumi was pointing Golden Dragoon directly at her face. Kira was shell-shocked. At that moment, the forest scenery disappeared and the field returned to normal. Principal Miyako stood up.

"This match is finished! I announce Izumi Yoshida as the winner! For her prize, Izumi is now Student Class President!" she proclaimed. As the crowd cheered for Izumi, Kira slowly stood up. She was clearly devastated by her lose.

"I can't believe. I...I...I lost," Kira muttered in total disbelief. As Kira walked away, Chiyo and Ayumi came over to congratulate Izumi.

"Not bad Izumi, or should I say Ms. Student Council President," Ayumi said with a smile.

"Speaking off which sister...I see the color you chose for the day is light blue. They fit you well I see," Chiyo giggled.

"Just get me some clothes to wear already," a red-faced Izumi muttered as she tried to cover herself up. After getting changed into a new uniform, Izumi went out with Ayumi and Chiyo to Kauri to celebrate her victory. A few hours later, the girls returned to the academy and went to sleep. The next morning, Izumi woke up. For some reason, she was feeling a strange sensation in her right breast. When she turned over, Izumi was face-to-face with Kira, who was using her hand to grope Izumi's chest. She had a very happy yet mischievous smile on her face while doing so. It gave Izumi the chills.

"Kira?! What are you doing in here?!" Izumi exclaimed. It soon became apparent something things were very wrong. Izumi was naked. So was Kira. "What...why the hell am I naked? Why are you naked? How did you even get in here?!"

"I used the door," Kira replied nonchalantly. When Izumi looked past her, she saw that the door had been riddled with bullets and torn completely apart. Before a baffled Izumi could speak, Kira picked up her Demon Blaster. "I equipped a silencer so that way I wouldn't wake you up."

"Why?" Izumi asked confused. In response, Kira moved closer to Izumi on the bed. Kira was now directly on top of Izumi. Their breasts were practically touching. Izumi's face turned bright red.

"After my lose to you, I found myself with these feelings I never felt before," Kira said in a seductive tone, "It was then I knew you and me were destined to be together...honey." As Kira's grab on Izumi's breast tightened, Izumi shoved Kira off the bed and quickly pulled the covers over her.

"Get out!" Izumi shouted. In response, Kira chuckled. Meanwhile, Ayumi finally woke up to see Kira putting her uniform on. Ayumi was speechless and could only watch Kira leave the room through the door she destroyed. Ayumi slowly turned to face Izumi.

"What the hell was that about?" Ayumi asked confused.

"I...really...have...no...idea," Izumi muttered. As much as Izumi and Ayumi would've liked for Kira to go away and leave them alone, they would soon learn to accept the fact she was now their friend and part of their gang. Though Kira stated she only bothered to hang out with Chiyo and Ayumi because of her feelings for Izumi, who openly stated there weren't any. Kira thought otherwise. As for Kira's spot in the Student Council, Izumi decided to keep Kira as the Treasurer. Mostly because of Kira's experience in the position and how it would be harder to find a replacement. Ayumi reluctantly agreed with Izumi. Although, that was the least of Izumi's worries. Now along with fighting demons, Izumi had to deal with a girl who had an abnormal crush on her.


	5. Episode 5

Chapter 5  
Psychotic Killer of Destruction! In Steps Princess Nishiyo!

Putting up with Kira was like putting up with a girlfriend who was a little too attached. Wherever Izumi went, Kira followed. Even to the bathroom. That wasn't the worst of it though. Izumi didn't mind those things that much. It was Kira's constant groping on Izumi's breasts and butt that was getting annoying. It didn't even matter to Kira whether there were people around, she would grab Izumi's chest without hesitation. If it wasn't for Chiyo and Ayumi, Kira would have Izumi all to herself. Sadly for Kira, another girl would soon join their gang and pose another threat to her precious Izumi. It was Thursday morning. School had just begun. Rumors were flying around about a new student joining Demon Eliminator Academy today. However, it wasn't just a typical transfer student. "Hey Chiyo? Why is everyone so excited about this new transfer student?" Izumi asked.

"I hear she is from the legendary Kurosawa clan," Chiyo replied.

"Kurosawa clan?" Izumi asked curiously.

"The Kurosawa are a sacred clan of Demon Hunters that have hunted demons for hundreds of years and instead of guns, they use swords, to slay demons. Among all the Demon Hunter clans in Japan, the Kurosawa the most well-known. Not to mention talented and skilled. I'm really excited to see one of them up close and in person. I want to learn about their culture." Just then, Kira appeared and like so many times already, started to grope Izumi breasts. Chiyo quickly pulled Kira off her. "You never learn do you?"

"Heh...Izumi will be mine," Kira replied with a smirk, "Isn't that right darling?" In response, Izumi put her right hand on her face and shook her head. Shortly after, the girls made their way to the 1st floor where the new transfer student was rumored to be spotted. Once making their way through the large crowd, they finally saw her. She was wearing a kimono and had short hair. Her Demon Blaster, a dark black katana, was strapped on her back. For a 1st year, she was pretty small for someone in high school. Not to mention undeveloped. There was no doubt about it. This girl was both adorable and cute. With her advanced knowledge of anime, Izumi knew a picture perfect loli when she saw one. Meanwhile, students were desperately trying to speak with her. Izumi noticed she looked really scared at being approached by so many people. It was at that moment Izumi grabbed the transfer student's hand and pulled her along. Kira and Chiyo gave chase. After taking refuge inside a storage room, they waited for things to quiet down. Nearly ten minutes later, the noise outside subsided. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. The transfer student turned to Izumi. She was smiling. Just the fact a loli was smiling at her gave Izumi a nice warm feeling. When the girl reached out her hand, Izumi expected her to shake her hand or something, but instead, she grabbed Izumi's left breast.

"They're big," she muttered. Kira quickly stepped forward and slapped the transfer students hand away.

"Hey! I'm the only one allowed to grope those!" Kira yelled angrily. The transfer student turned her attention to Kira and then her breasts.

"Inferior," she muttered. Kira was beyond furious.

"Says the one with the flat cutting board!" Kira yelled. In a blink of an eye, Kira suddenly found herself with a sword pointed at her throat. Izumi, Chiyo, and even Kira were amazed at how fast the transfer student was able to move. Eventually, she lowered her sword and sheathed it.

"Idiot," the transfer student muttered. An annoyed Kira crossed her arms and turned her head away. The transfer then turned her attention to Izumi again and bowed.

"My name is Princess Nishiyo," she said, "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Izumi Yoshida."

"You know my name?" an astonished Izumi asked.

"Yes," Nishiyo replied, "I was told about you by Principal Miyako when I arrived. She told me that you have huge breasts. I had to see them for myself." Izumi let out a fake laugh. Go figure for the new transfer student to be interested in her because of her bust size. It wasn't surprising that Principal Miyako would do that though. Izumi should have known.

"Speaking of which...what rank are you Princess Nishiyo?" Chiyo asked.

"A rank," Nishiyo replied.

"What?! Seriously?! A?! You're even ranked higher than Kira's B rank! Ugh...I'm only a D rank," a disappointed Chiyo said. Just then, Princess Nishiyo grabbed hold around Izumi's waist like a little kid to her mother. Kira tried to hold back her envy and jealousy. Izumi's face turned slightly red. It wasn't everyday a loli took interest in you. This was perfect. Along with Chiyo, Ayumi, and Kira, Princess Nishiyo was now considered part of their Izumi's group. Probably the most unique cast of girls you would ever find. However, the girls were about to discover not everything was cute and adorable with Princess Nishiyo. Because inside that loli lied a sinister psycho dark side. After their morning class was done, Izumi and the girls went up to the roof to have lunch together. Ayumi soon joined them. As the girls were eating their lunch, Izumi suddenly spotted Princess Nishiyo nibbling on a cookie and doing so in the most cutest way possible. Only a loli could pull that off. Izumi was in absolute awe and didn't come back to reality until Chiyo snapped Izumi out of her trance. A jealous Kira immediately took notice of this and tried to recreate what Princess Nishiyo did, but failed miserably. After their lunch break was over, the girls went back to their last class. Friday morning, Izumi traveled back to her apartment in Kauri with Chiyo, Ayumi, Kira, and Nishiyo for the weekend. A month ago, it was just Izumi and Chiyo living in the apartment, but now it was occupied by a total of 5 people. Even though it was sort of cramped, Ayumi, Kira, and Princess Nishiyo didn't mind. Being close to Izumi was good enough for them. As for Chiyo, she was more than happy to cook and clean for everyone. As Saturday came around, Ayumi got word from Principal Miyako about a large group of Demon Tigers causing havoc nearby. The girls quickly got their Demon Blasters ready and made haste for the location of the demons. When they arrived, it didn't take long for the Demon Tigers to notice them. Izumi was both exited and scared.

"Ok...this will be my first time killing actual demons," Izumi said as she grabbed her guns, "Let's do this!" Sadly for Izumi, that time would have to wait because before any of them could take a step forward, Princess Nishiyo had already taken out her sword and began running towards the Demon Tigers. Izumi immediately noticed something was off about Nishiyo. Just as she passed her, Izumi saw that Nishiyo had this strange psychotic smile on her face. Her eyes were that of a bloodthirsty killer. It was almost like she changed into a complete different person in a blink of an eye. As one of the Demon Tigers lunged at Nishiyo, she quickly used her sword to cut the demon clean in half. As Princess Nishiyo was covered by the demons blood, she slowly lifted up her sword and began to lick the blood on it.

"Ah...so good," she said, "Now then...time for me to kill! Come at me you pathetic pussycats!" As the rest of the Demons Tigers began their attack on Nishiyo, they were instantly killed one by one. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!' She then started to laugh maniacally. "I feel so alive!" Nishiyo turned to a dumbfounded Izumi, Chiyo, Ayumi, and Kira who were rendered speechless by the way Princess Nishiyo was acting. "Hey! Are you pansy bitch cowards gonna hurry join me already?! You're missing out on all the fun!" The girls immediately shook their heads. They did not under no condition wanted to get anywhere near that psychotic killer of destruction. Nishiyo soon returned to slaying the rest of the demons. Once the fight was over, the girls headed back to the apartment. It turns out after the demons were gone, Princess Nishiyo returned to her adorable loli self. Apparently, whenever Nishiyo fought against demons, she would change into her psychotic killer self hell-bent on slaying every demon within a mile radius. Izumi and the others made sure to remember this for future references. An extra side note, Princess Nishiyo has two pet peeves. One: Do not call her short. Two: Do not call her flat. Either one will probably result in instant death by a certain black sword.


	6. Episode 6

Chapter 6  
Girls in Peril! Battle on the Beach!

It was now mid-August and was as hot as hot could be outside. Even classes that were normally held outdoors were moved indoors because of how people were collapsing from heat exhaustion. Usually eating lunch on the roof, Izumi and the gang were eating lunch in the Student Council classroom instead. Even still, it didn't protect them from the extreme humidity. After wiping off some sweat from her forehead again, Izumi returned to eating her food. "Ugh...this heat will not let up," she muttered.

"I agree," Chiyo replied, "It's like I'm running on empty batteries."

"Same," Nishiyo muttered, "Wish there was a way we could cool off." Ayumi suddenly got an idea.

"Oh! I know! What about the beach?!" she burst out.

"Sounds like a plan Ayumi," Chiyo replied happily, "I know about this great indoor hot springs resort near the beach in Kauri. I've also heard stories about this gigantic octopus demon that resides there. This would a perfect chance to earn extra credit! A win-win! We should all go there tomorrow!" In response, Izumi began to get thoughts about what the girls would look like in their swimsuits. However, she was forgetting something very important. Izumi was a girl too. It wasn't long until everyone was giving Izumi mischievous looks.

"You know what that means don't ya sis?" Chiyo asked sarcastically. Izumi took a deep gulp.

"No!" Izumi exclaimed with her face bright red, "I know what you all are thinking and I'm telling you here and now it will never happen! I already went through hell shopping for underwear. Bras and panties were enough! I will not...I repeat not...go shopping for a swimsuit! Never!" As Izumi got up and tried to leave the room, Kira grabbed hold of her left arm. She had a malicious smirk on her face. Her grip tightened.

"You're not going anywhere," Kira said. Just then, the other girls began to swarm Izumi. There was no use escaping now. As much as Izumi didn't want to, she had no other choice. It was time to go swimsuit shopping. As Friday quickly came around, much to Izumi's fear as she didn't have the power to rewind time, the girls left the academy and made their way to Kauri. It wasn't long until they made it to a shop that specifically sold swimsuits for both guys and girls. Mostly girls though. Chiyo and the others practically had to drag a terrified Izumi into the store. The first thing Izumi saw was an assortments of bikinis, one pieces, and things Izumi didn't even think were considered clothing. Mainly because they barely hid anything. Izumi immediately began shaking uncontrollably. At the same time, Kira had gone over to the swimsuits that were the really skimpy ones and began browsing. Princess Nishiyo went to the one pieces, while Chiyo and Ayumi walked over to the regular bikinis.

"Hmm...which style would my beloved Izumi like? I'm guessing the sexier the better," Kira said to herself as she looked through the selection on the rack, "How...about...this one." She then took the swimsuit off the rack and went into a changing booth to try it on. Princess Nishiyo soon followed. Just then, as Izumi was about to sneak out of the store, she was grabbed by Chiyo and Ayumi who had swimsuits clenched in their hands. They were both smiling. Izumi was shown being pushed into a changing booth by Chiyo and Ayumi. They soon started to hand Izumi the swimsuits they picked out for her. After getting undressed, Izumi picked up the first swimsuit and quickly began to have second thoughts.

"No way in hell! I'm not wearing something like this!" Izumi exclaimed, "It barely hides anything!" Chiyo poked her head inside.

"Ah...come on big sis. That one would look really cute on you," Chiyo replied, "I bet the guys would love it!"

"Well...yeah! Of course I would! The problem is I'm the one that has to wear it!" Izumi shouted with her face red. Chiyo scoffed at his remark.

"That's the problem with you guys," Chiyo replied, "It's perfectly fine for you to gawk at us like monkeys when we wear these things but if you were the ones that had to wear them instead you wouldn't want to because it would be too embarrassing. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Izumi muttered.

"So quit your whining already or I will force you to wear a skimpy one," Chiyo replied. As Chiyo left, Izumi knew she had no other choice but to pick a swimsuit to wear. A couple of minutes later, Izumi made her choice and chose a fire red bikini. After Izumi and the girls paid for their swimsuits, they got back on the bus and headed to the beach where the indoor hot springs was located at. As expected, the beach was filled with people. Too bad for Izumi who had wished it was empty. The girls then headed to the bathrooms to get changed into their swimsuits. A few minutes later, Chiyo and the others were still waiting for Izumi to come out. Eventually, she did. However, Izumi was shown wearing her t-shirt over her swimsuit. They were disappointed.

"Izumi...what are you doing?" Ayumi asked, "There's nothing to be afraid about."

"I'm perfectly fine like this thank you very much," Izumi replied with her arms crossed. The girls clearly weren't happy and immediately rushed to Izumi and forcibly removed her shirt. Now Izumi's bikini was in full view for everyone to see. Especially the guys, who were staring at Izumi's figure in a very interested manner.

"Dude...check that hot chick out," a guy whispered to his friend.

"I know. Damn...her rack is huge. I wish I could get my hands on those melons. Maybe I'll try asking her out," his friend replied.

"Yeah right...I bet she already has a boyfriend," the other guy said, "Lucky bastard." As the guys walked away, an embarrassed Izumi quickly tried to cover herself with her arms. Sadly for her, all Izumi did was accidently push her breasts out by doing this and made even more guys stare at her. Izumi soon gave up all hope and just accepted it. Izumi then sets her sights on Kira, who was wearing the most profound, sexy, and overall lustful swimsuit she ever laid eyes on.

"Kira...what the hell is that?" Izumi asked in disbelief.

"Do you like it? I picked it out for you," Kira replied as she flaunted her swimsuit. Izumi was forced to cover up her nose to conceal her nosebleed. After the girls set up their beach equipment, Kira laid down on her towel and took off her top. She then picked up a sunscreen bottle and held it towards Izumi. "Izumi? Can you please put some sunscreen on me?" Trying not to let Kira get her way, Chiyo and Ayumi also laid down on their towels and took of their tops. As for Princess Nishiyo, she was unable to do the same thing because she was wearing a one piece. That didn't stop her though. Instead, she decided to take off her swimsuit completely and laid down on her towel.

"Sunscreen please," she muttered. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Nishiyo?! Why are you naked?!" Izumi burst out surprised. Like a domino affect, Ayumi and the others did the same thing. Now Izumi was standing before four naked girls. It was too much for Izumi to take in and she quickly fainted. The next moment, Izumi woke up on Kira's lap.

"You're so cute when you're sleeping," Kira said with a smile as she stroked Izumi's hair. When Izumi looked up, she found herself staring at Kira's breasts that were right above her. Izumi quickly got back up. After the sunscreen dilemma was taken care of, the girls made their way into the water to cool off. As luck would have it, Izumi was about to experience crisis number 2. The dreaded swimsuit failure. It all happened when a big wave came down on Izumi and the others. At first Izumi didn't notice her top was gone, but was notified about it by Chiyo. Izumi immediately covered her chest with her arms in total embarrassment.

"Stay calm Izumi," Chiyo said in a reassuring tone," Me and Ayumi will find your top for you!" As Chiyo and Ayumi began their search, Kira's swam over to Izumi and put her arms around her. She then got in closer. Izumi could feel Kira's soft breasts pressing on her back. Kira was shown put her hands on Izumi's breasts.

"Don't worry Izumi. I'll protect your body from the eyes of those evil lustful men," Kira said.

"What I need it protection from you!" a red-faced Izumi exclaimed. Luckily for Izumi, Princess Nishiyo immediately came to her aid and managed to push Kira away. Instead, she put her arms around Izumi's body and held her tight. Kira was livid. Even though Nishiyo's breasts were very small and didn't give off that much of a sensation, getting hugged by a loli was still pretty good. Thanks to Princess Nishiyo, she was able to fend off Kira long enough for Chiyo and Ayumi to return with Izumi's top. Izumi was more than relieved. As the girls returned to their beach activities, their fun would soon be interrupted. Fast forward to lunch. The girls were shown sitting under their umbrella. As Izumi was eating her sandwich, a drop of ranch sauce fell onto her skin, right above her chest. Izumi was preparing to wipe it away, until Kira moved over and licked it off. As Kira gave Izumi a smile, a jealous Princess Nishiyo decided two could play this game and purposely dropped ranch sauce on her skin, above her chest. She then got up and walked over to Izumi.

"Lick it please," she muttered. Izumi was dumbfounded.

"Princess Nishiyo...you don't have to follow Kira's bad example of how to act in public," Izumi replied. However, Nishiyo paid no attention to her words and instead, grabbed the back of Izumi's head and pushed it right to her chest. Everyone was surprised at how daring Princess Nishiyo was. Kira decided to up her game and dropped ranch sauce onto her lower stomach, practically near her you-know-what region.

"Oh dear...look what happened Izumi," Kira said in a seductive tone, "Can you help me?" Izumi turned bright red.

"Are you insane?!" Izumi exclaimed. Before she knew it, Kira grabbed her head and shoved it to where the ranch sauce was at. The next thing that happened was Izumi breaking into a high-level nosebleed and passing out. Izumi eventually regained consciousness to what was considered total havoc and chaos. What Izumi saw before her in the water was a gigantic octopus demon. It's dark green body was composed of slime. Izumi saw that Ayumi and the others were already fighting it. Chiyo then noticed Izumi had woken up.

"About time you woke up! Get over here and help us!" Chiyo yelled as she fired more bullets with Razor Fang into the demon's body. As Izumi prepared to get her guns from her bag, Ayumi and the others were suddenly caught by the octopus's tentacles and lifted high into the air. Their Demon Blasters fell to the ground. What happened next was the girls being violated by the slimy tentacles. Izumi couldn't help but stare as she watched the demon's tentacles wrap around the girl's bodies and do things like you would find in an ecchi anime.

"Please stop staring and doing something Izumi!" Ayumi screamed as a tentacle groped her breasts. In response, Izumi picked up Golden Dragoon and Black Dragoon from her bag and rushed over. She then stopped and pointed her Demon Blasters directly at the Octopus Demon in a strange fashion.

"Never fear the Ultimate Hero Izumi Yoshida is here to save the day!" Izumi proclaimed confidently. That confidence was soon diminished when Izumi looked down and saw that her right leg was wrapped by the Octopus's tentacle. What happened next was Izumi being lifted into the air and then thrown into the demon's body head first. The girls couldn't believe their eyes.

"Izumi...you idiot," Chiyo said as she was slowly sucked into the octopus's body.

"Very big idiot," Nishiyo muttered as she too along with the others were absorbed into the demon's body. As the Octopus went back into the ocean, the girls' Demon Blasters were shown laying forgotten in the sand. A few minutes later, Izumi awoke again. After wiping the disgusting and putrid slime off her body, she stood up and looked around. All she saw was nothing but darkness and more slime. Even the floor was slimy too. Izumi was still devastated by her absolute failure from before.

"That was really pathetic. So much for being the hero," Izumi said, "Looks like I got absorbed into that octopus demon along with the others. Guess I'd better go and find them." Izumi then started walking down the dark tunnel. Meanwhile, Kira was shown walking with Princess Nishiyo. Kira wasn't happy having Nishiyo as her companion. Neither was Princess Nishiyo.

"What did I have to get stuck with you?" an annoyed Kira asked, "Especially since you keep getting in my way with Izumi."

"Izumi is mine not yours...you tall ugly breasted monster," Nishiyo replied sternly, "My body is more suited for Izumi's needs."

"As if," Kira said sarcastically, "Izumi is in no way interested in that twig underdeveloped body of yours kiddo." As a result of Kira's words, she received a hard punch by Princess Nishiyo into her abdomen. The two didn't speak to each other after that. As for Ayumi and Chiyo, they were have a discussion about Izumi.

"Hey Ayumi. Do you...like Izumi? I mean...Ryo?" Chiyo asked curiously. Ayumi turned red slightly.

"Um...why do you ask?" Ayumi answered.

"Never mind...just wondering ya know," Chiyo replied. The silence that hanged in the air after that was very awkward. For what seemed like forever, the girls wandered through the demon, until they all finally meet up where the demon's heart was located.

"Would you look at that...so demons actually do have hearts," Kira said.

"So...what do we do now?" Izumi asked.

"Simple," Kira replied, "We destroy the heart, we destroy the demon."

"We don't have our Demon Blasters though," Izumi answered. In response, Kira clenched her fists.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way then," Kira replied happily. As the girls attempted to move towards the heart, small mini octopus demons suddenly appeared. Kira and the others soon got into a fight with them.

"Izumi! Hurry and destroy the heart! We'll take care of these things!" Chiyo shouted as she punched through one of the demons and killed it. In response, Izumi nodded her head and began to run through the everyone. As she got near the heart, Izumi jumped into the air and reared back her right fist.

"Secret Technique: Heart Burst!" Izumi yelled as she delivered a devastating punch to the demon's heart. As result, the Octopus Demon exploded, showing the ocean with its dark red blood. Izumi and the others had successfully defeated the Octopus Demon and earned them a significant amount of extra credit in return. Later on, Izumi was shown relaxing in the indoor hot springs. The water's temperature was perfect.

"Ah...this is so relaxing," Izumi muttered as she laid her head back. At that moment, the once peaceful hot springs was interrupted when Chiyo, Ayumi, Kira, and Princess Nishiyo walked in. Izumi suddenly found herself surrounded by four naked girls. It was almost too much for her to handle.

"This feels so good," Ayumi said as she got into the water.

"I know," Chiyo replied as she sat next to Ayumi. She then turned to Izumi. "You ok? Your face is red."

"Fine...just fine," Izumi replied fast. Just then, Izumi noticed a pair of legs appearing from both sides. When Izumi turned around, she accidently found herself staring right at Kira's...lower region. Immediately, Izumi exploded into a nosebleed and passed out. When Izumi awoke, she was looking right at Ayumi's hanging breasts above her. It turns out Ayumi was about to preform emergency CPU. As in mouth-to-mouth. Izumi quickly got back up. Luckily, the rest of the time in the hot springs went on without any major problems. From that point on, the girls continued to enjoy their time at the Indoor Hot Springs resort. When Sunday evening finally arrived, the girls got their stuff packed and prepared to go on the bus and head back to the academy. As Izumi prepared to board the buss, someone suddenly appeared before her. He was a male around the same age as her. Izumi was shocked to see that this guy's right face, left chest, left arm, and right leg were demonic. Like they had been replaced. Izumi immediately took out her Demon Blaster and pointed them at him. He began to laugh.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. A cold chill ran down Izumi's spine. The stare he was giving off was scary.

"Who are you? What happened to your body?" Izumi asked.

"Let me ask you this. Do you believe humanity is worth saving?" the guy asked.

"What...what are you talking about? I don't understand," Izumi answered as she slowly lowered her guns.

"I'm asking you if you believe that humans are the ones who should be eradicated instead of demons," he replied. Izumi didn't know what to say.

"So...you have no answer," the guy said as he closed his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Me? I'm god," he replied, "I'm the salvation that this cursed world has so long desired. In time...I will return everything back to it's natural state back when demons ruled freely. Humanity doesn't deserve to exist anymore." He then teleported right in front of Izumi and reached out his demonic hand. He then touched Izumi's head. "Let me show you the truth." Izumi soon found herself looking at a vision that included demons rampaging all through Japan. Everyone was being slaughtered and killed. Blood was everywhere. The moon was a bright red. The sun was black. It was like the end of the world was happening right before her. As the guy let go of Izumi, he turned around and walked away. He disappeared right as Ayumi and the others came walking around the corner. When Chiyo called her name, she was confused to why Izumi wasn't responding. When Chiyo walked in front of Izumi, she was shocked to see that Izumi's eyes were like she had seen something horrible. Izumi barely heard Chiyo screaming her name as everything went blank. When Izumi awoke, she found herself back in her room at Demon Eliminator Academy. It was now mid-morning. Izumi tried to remember what happened and why she fainted, but her mind was hazy. Thinking it was nothing, Izumi got dressed and headed off to class. Little did she know the horror that would soon come.


	7. Episode 7

Chapter 7  
Sexy Maid Cat Girl Café!

Being Student Council President was as tough and demanding as Izumi thought it would be. Thankfully, she had the support of Vice President Ayumi and Treasurer Kira to help her out. Seeing as how the Student Council could always use new members, Izumi thought it would be best to let Chiyo and Princess Nishiyo join too. Ayumi agreed, though Kira didn't care for Princess Nishiyo joining and voted to kick her out instead. She was outvoted in the end. As another day of school began at Demon Eliminator Academy, Izumi was shown walking with Chiyo and Ayumi. "I really could use some money," Izumi said, "I'm practically broke."

"Why not get a part-time job?" Ayumi asked.

"I can barely keep up with homework, classes, and demon hunting. I don't know if I could hold down a job too," Izumi replied.

"You know sis...there is this small café in Kauri that pays really good. It's also really popular," Chiyo said, "I bet it would be perfect for you! I was thinking of getting a job there too! We could work there together!"

"Oh! Can I go! Can I go! Please!" Ayumi burst out happily.

"Count me in too. Where Izumi goes...I go," Kira replied with a smile. When the girls turned around, they saw Kira and Princess Nishiyo.

"I will also go," Nishiyo muttered. She gave Izumi a thumbs-up.

"It's settled," Chiyo said as she put her hands on her hips, "The Student Council will now initiate Operation: Get a job!" With that, the girls task of getting a part-time job began. Little did Izumi know about the horror she was in for. When Friday morning finally came around, the gang headed to Kauri. When they got to the café, Izumi saw that there was already a line. Mostly composed of guys. They looked excited for some reason. That's when Izumi got a sudden sense of forbidden. When the girls got inside, Izumi's jaw dropped. This wasn't just some typical café. It was a maid cat girl café. There were girls dressed in sexy maid outfits with cat ears and cat tails. Just then, the manager came to greet them. She was also dressed in a maid outfit. Izumi tried hard not to stare at her enormous cleavage showing from the opening in her top.

"Welcome to my café everyone! Meow!" the manager said with a cute cat poise. Izumi immediately turned around and attempted to run away, but she was caught by Chiyo and the others. The people in line watched as a screaming Izumi was pulled back into the café. The next moment Izumi was shown wearing a mad outfit with cat ears and cat tail along with Chiyo, Ayumi, Kira, and Princess Nishiyo.

"Ok my maids...go out there and do your best! Meow!" the manager said with a smile. Izumi desperately wanted to run away again, but she knew there was no escape from this mess.

"Hey...not bad sis," Chiyo said as she admired Izumi.

"I should've know you were up to something," Izumi muttered with narrowed eyes.

"I say we have a bet," Kira said, "Whoever satisfies their customers the best gets to go on a romantic date with Izumi."

"I'm in," Nishiyo quickly replied.

"Hold on a minute you two! We aren't making a bet! Especially not that one!" Izumi cried out. Sadly for Izumi, she was outvoted 4-1. The bet was officially on. The girls then got to work. Izumi was really nervous when she went over to her first table where 4 guys were looking eagerly at her. You can probably guess where exactly.

"How...how may I be of service masters? Meow," Izumi said nervously. Meanwhile, Kira and Princess Nishiyo were already trying to beat one another to gain the lead. It was easy for Nishiyo to wow the males thanks to her cute loli ability. When Kira saw the guys fusing over her, Nishiyo turned her head to give Kira a in-your-face kind of look. Kira was furious.

"Time to take you down bitch," Kira muttered with a smirk. After walking over to her table to deliver the food, Kira offered to personally hand feed her customers. It worked very well. Very well indeed. Princess Nishiyo decided to up her game and offered for her customers to let her lick there feet like a cat. In response, Kira let her customers fondle her breasts. As Kira and Princess Nishiyo's feud continued to escalate, Izumi prepared to head over to her next table, where to her surprise, was Sakura Fukui. She was sitting with her boyfriend and his friends. Izumi's heartbeat picked up. The time it took Izumi to walk over felt like a century.

"Welcome masters. How many I be of service?" Izumi asked. As she was taking orders, Izumi and Sakura met eye contact. Izumi quickly looked away as her face reddened. After Izumi brought them their food, a conversation about Ryo Yukimura was brought up.

"I wonder what happened to him," a guy said.

"Didn't he get transferred or something?" another guy asked.

"Who gives a shit about that loser," the boyfriend replied, "I couldn't care less where Ryo went or what happened to him. Maybe he's lying dead on the ground somewhere. Good radiance if you ask me. He was nothing but a failure anyway." As they started to crack rude jokes about Ryo, Izumi continued to stand there and take all of it in. Even though she was still smiling, it was fake. Inside, Izumi was being torn apart. Meanwhile, Chiyo and Ayumi couldn't believe what they were hearing. They were angry.

"Why is Izumi just standing there and letting those assholes talk about her like that?" Chiyo asked in disbelief.

"We should go and help her," Ayumi replied. Meanwhile, as Izumi was about to reach her limit, Sakura finally spoke up.

"That's enough!" Sakura yelled a she slammed her first onto the table. As a result of her outburst, the entire café fell silent. Izumi was shocked to see Sakura so angry. "Ryo was a good guy. Stop talking about him like that. He wasn't a failure! Maybe if people were nicer to him, Ryo wouldn't have been so lonely."

"Sakura," Izumi muttered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the boyfriend asked. Sakura got up.

"Me and you are done. It's over," Sakura said angrily. As she stormed out of the café, the boyfriend stood up and attempted to follow her.

"You lousy bitch! Get back her!" he yelled. Just as he reached the door, Chiyo and Ayumi appeared in front of him. They were massaging their fists while giving off the most malicious smile Izumi ever saw them give. It was scary. They immediately grabbed the boyfriend's shoulders.

"Let us give you the deluxe treatment...master," the two girls said with red glowing eyes. The boyfriend was then led into the back room where Chiyo and Ayumi gave the boyfriend the ultimate beating of a lifetime. The next moment the boyfriend was shown passed out on a pile of trashcans in the back of the café. There were punch marks all over his body. Meanwhile, Izumi was seen speaking with the others.

"Seriously Izumi...you need to stick up for yourself more often," Chiyo said with her hands on her hips, "You can't let your little sister do everything that you."

"Thanks Chiyo," Izumi replied with a smile.

"Now then...let the bet continue!" Kira proclaimed with her right arm in the air. The girls happily returned to work. In the end, through a surprise comeback, Izumi managed to win the bet. Kira and Princess Nishiyo were devastated. When the manager asked if they wanted to comeback to work again, the girls agreed. Even Izumi did. Izumi was more than happy to speak to Sakura when she came to the café. It was during their conversations that Izumi learned Sakura was actually a fan of maids and cat girls. Who would've guessed Sakura was an anime fanatic. When Sakura came to the café, she always insisted Izumi be her waiter. Mainly because of how Izumi was so kind. Izumi couldn't ask for more.


	8. Episode 8

Chapter 8  
Academy of the Dead!

As Izumi got to the roof, she opened the door frantically and slammed it shut. Her uniform was torn and she was covered from head to toe in dark red blood. It was pouring rain outside as lightning and thunder continued to occur. "Dammit! Where is that fucking helicopter?!" Izumi yelled. Just then, the door behind her burst out as the hoard of zombies came rushing out. Izumi fired off the last amount of MIE she could muster to kill as many zombies as possible. It wasn't enough though. As Izumi tried to think of a new plan, the helicopter finally appeared. As it lowered down, Izumi made a leaping jump for it. "Hurry! Go!" Unfortunately, the helicopter wasn't able to get off the ground fast enough. As the zombies climbed onto it, one of them happened to bite the neck of the pilot. Izumi was trying her best to fend off the zombies onboard as the helicopter started to spin out of control and plummeted to the ground. Izumi could only turned her head slightly to see the grass coming closer as everything came to an end. This is the story of how Demon Eliminator Academy was overrun with zombies. It all began one stormy night at Demon Eliminator Academy. Izumi and Ayumi were shown sleeping peacefully in their beds. That is until Izumi was woken up by screaming and loud grunting noises. She then slowly headed for the door to see what was wrong. When Izumi looked into the hallway, she turned her head left and saw two girls literally ripping the flesh off another girl with their mouths. Blood was spewing everywhere. Something was off about the two girls. Izumi couldn't figure out what though. Just then, the girl being attacked noticed Izumi and immediately started to beg for help. Her screams slowly died off and the light in her eyes faded. "Would you guys go to bed already? It's 2am for God's sake. Some people are trying to sleep," a half-awake Izumi muttered completely oblivious to what was happening before her. She then went back into her room and closed the door. Ayumi had now woken up. She was wiping her eyes tiredly.

"What's wrong Izumi?" Ayumi asked.

"It's nothing," Izumi replied as she got back into bed, "Just some girls playing around." It wasn't long after the two fell asleep that Izumi suddenly woke up and screamed. She quickly ran over to Ayumi and tried to wake her up again. "Ayumi! Ayumi! Ayumi! Get up!"

"Five more minutes mom," Ayumi replied. A few attempts later, Izumi finally got Ayumi to wake up. She saw Izumi's terrified face and got worried. "You ok?"

"Zombies!" Izumi screamed. Ayumi was confused.

"Um...zombies?" Ayumi asked. Izumi immediately grabbed Ayumi wrist and pulled her over to the door. When they looked into the hallway, they saw zombies everywhere. When the zombies saw Izumi and Ayumi, they started to run towards them. Izumi quickly slammed the door shut. They could soon hear the sound of the zombies banging on it. Ayumi couldn't believe her eyes. She turned to her left. "What the hell is going on Izumi?!"

"How should I know?!" Izumi exclaimed, "I just woke up to some girls literally eating another girl!"

"What do we do now?" Ayumi asked.

"We should find Chiyo, Kira, and Princess Nishiyo so we can figure out how to escape," Izumi replied. After getting prepared with all the ammo they could carry, Izumi and Ayumi left the room to find the others. The two had to hurry if they wanted to board the helicopter that Ayumi had called for at the west building. Thus began their thrilling adventure in the academy of the dead. Later on, in a storage room somewhere on the 1st floor of the dorm building, Izumi and Ayumi were shown speaking with Chiyo, Kira, and Princess Nishiyo. Each of them had already fought against their fair share of zombies. Their uniforms were already bloodied and torn.

"How did this even happen?" Nishiyo asked as she cleaned the blood off her sword.

"I'm not sure," Chiyo replied, "Do you think it had to do with that student who came back injured yesterday after killing a demon? Do you think it infected her with some sort of zombie disease?"

"It's possible...but something doesn't seem right about all this," Izumi said.

"What do you mean Izumi?" Ayumi asked.

"It's almost like this is straight out of this one anime I watched about this high school that was suddenly overrun with zombies," Izumi replied.

"That's ridiculous," Kira said, "This isn't some anime we're in. This is real! So...what's the plan?"

"I called a helicopter to come save us," Ayumi replied, "It should be arriving in 30 minutes. We need to make our way to the west building. The problem is it's all the way on the other side of the academy."

"We need to get going. There's no time to waste," Nishiyo said as she stood up. After leaving the storage room, the gang started to make their way to the west building. They eventually got out of the dorm building, but were met by a large hoard of zombies waiting for them at the entrance. A battle soon commenced. For a while things were going fine, but then Princess Nishiyo was suddenly bitten on her right arm and was then forced to the ground. As the zombies started to go after her, Izumi attempted to help Nishiyo, but then Kira held out her right arm and stopped her.

"Leave this to me...I'll save her," Kira said, "You guys go on." Seeing as how they had other option, Izumi and the others went ahead. However, it turns out Kira had no intention of saving Princess Nishiyo. Instead, Kira took out her cellphone and started taking pictures of Princess Nishiyo being attacked by the zombie hoard. Nishiyo was beyond furious. Kira even took a selfie with Princess Nishiyo and the zombies in the background.

"What the hell are you doing?! Help me you lousy bitch!" Nishiyo yelled angrily as she tried desperately to fight off the zombies by herself.

"Nope," Kira replied with a malicious smirk, "With you gone...I'll have Izumi all to myself!" As Kira started to laugh manically, she wasn't able to detect the zombies coming in from behind her. As a result, Kira was bitten in the back of her neck. She then fell to the ground. The zombies began to feast on her dead body.

"Ha! Serves...you right...bitch," Nishiyo muttered as she and Kira disappeared in the zombie hoard. Meanwhile, Izumi, Chiyo, and Ayumi were finding it very difficult to make their way over to the west building. Not only were they still far away from their destination, but they were almost out of ammo.

"Don't use your MIE until your completely out of ammo," Chiyo said as she shot a bullet into another zombie's head, "We can only use our MIE as a last resort because it will drain our stamina." Izumi and Ayumi agreed with her. As they got to the courtyard, which was located in the middle of the academy, a zombie suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked Chiyo. She tried to fight it off, but Chiyo wasn't able to save herself from being bitten on her left leg. A furious Izumi quickly disposed of the zombie and rushed to help an injured Chiyo. The affects of the bite were already taking place. Her skin was turning pale at a rapid pace as she continued to cough up dark red blood. "Looks like I goofed up big sis. Leave me here. You two go on." Izumi and Ayumi started to cry.

"I'm not leaving you!" Izumi screamed with tears in her eyes. She then tried to lift Chiyo up, but Chiyo wouldn't let her. Chiyo was then seen grabbing Black Dragoon in Izumi's hand and moved the barrel to her forehead.

"Do it," Chiyo muttered, "I don't want you to see me become one of those things." Izumi was shell-shocked. As rain started to fall, Izumi clenched her teeth. The sound of a gunshot was soon heard echoing throughout the courtyard. As Izumi lowered her gun, she fell to the ground and let out a loud scream of agony. She didn't have time to mourn her sister because a hoard of zombies were about to close in on them. Ayumi put her right hand on Izumi's shoulder.

"We need to go," Ayumi said in a soft voice. As Izumi slowly got up, she turned around and fired at the zombies in blaze of fury. She then followed Ayumi as they made haste for the west building. Nearly 20 minutes later, they finally made it to their destination. After closing the doors, Izumi and Ayumi did their best to put up a barricade to keep any zombies from entering. The good news what that their saving grace would be appearing on the roof soon. The bad news was that they were out of ammo.

"Looks like we have to use our MIE now," Izumi said. Her grip on Golden Dragoon and Black Dragoon tightened. "I want to escape from this hell-hole as fast as possible."

"Izumi...you ok?" a worried Ayumi asked.

"I...I just don't want any more of my friends to die," Izumi replied sternly. Shortly after, the two girls started to make their way to the roof. Since they were out of ammo, Izumi and Ayumi had to use MIE bullets to kill the zombies. Although this proved more affective at killing the zombies, it was draining their already depleted stamina. It wasn't a problem for Izumi though who had a lot of MIE since she was an S-rank. The problem was that Ayumi was a C-rank and had far less MIE to use. Just as the two were about to reach the roof, Chiyo collapsed on the floor. She was breathing heavily. Meanwhile, the zombies behind them were quickly catching up. "What are you doing Ayumi?! We're almost there!" Ayumi gave Izumi a weak smile.

"I'm not gonna make it Izumi," Ayumi replied, "It's up to you now. Go and live."

"Fuck that! I'm not leaving you here to die!" Izumi yelled. The zombie hoard was closing in every second. Among them was none other than Kira. When Ayumi spotted her, she fired off as much MIE as she could muster and killed Kira with a headshot. She turned to a baffled Izumi.

"I always wanted to do that," Ayumi said happily. Izumi could only watch as Ayumi was slowly consumed by the zombies. With tears in her eyes, Izumi turned around and made a mad dash for the roof door. As Izumi got to the roof, she opened the door frantically and slammed it shut. Lightning and thunder continued to occur in the dark night sky. "Dammit! Where is that fucking helicopter?!" Izumi yelled. Just then, the door behind her burst out as the hoard of zombies came rushing out. Among them was Princess Nishiyo and Ayumi. Even Principal Miyako. Izumi fired off the last amount of MIE she could muster to kill as many zombies as possible. It wasn't enough though. As Izumi tried to think of a new plan, the helicopter finally appeared. As it lowered down, Izumi made a leaping jump for it. "Hurry! Go!" Unfortunately, the helicopter wasn't able to get off the ground fast enough. As the zombies climbed onto it, one of them happened to bite the neck of the pilot. Izumi was trying her best to fend off the zombies onboard as the helicopter started to spin out of control and plummeted to the ground. Izumi could only turned her head slightly to see the grass coming closer as everything came to an end. The next moment Izumi was shown waking up and screaming. She was surprised to see herself back in her dorm room with Ayumi. The storm continued to rage outside. Izumi turned to her alarm clock and saw that it was 2am.

"What's the matter Izumi? You have a bad dream?" a sleepy Ayumi asked.

"What...what happened to the zombies?!" Izumi burst out. She rubbed the sweat off her forehead. "Was...was I just having a nightmare? It seemed so real."

"Honestly Izumi...you really need to stop watching those zombie anime," Ayumi replied as she laid her head back on her pillow and fell asleep again.

"Yeah," an embarrassed Izumi said awkwardly. Once her heartbeat returned to normal, Izumi went back to sleep. Thankfully, the zombie outbreak was just a figment of Izumi's crazy imagination and never actually happened in the first place. What if it did though? That's something Izumi didn't ever want to think about. Dealing with demons mostly everyday was enough. Zombies were another thing entirely.


	9. Episode 9

Chapter 9  
Infinite Faces! Infinite Problems!

It's been two months since Izumi Yoshida joined Demon Eliminator Academy. It was now October. Already, Izumi has mastered her skills as a Demon Hunter and killed many demons along with her friends. Earing a boatload of extra credit in the process. Izumi's old life was now simply a distant memory. However, there's was one thing that has felt like it happened yesterday. Izumi still remembers the day when she met the mysterious half-demon stranger that gave her a glimpse of that horrible future. Since then, she has not seen him. Not even once. Little did Izumi know he had watched her the entire time. It was a breezy Saturday afternoon in the city of Kauri. Izumi was shown eating lunch with her friends at an outdoor restaurant. All seemed normal, except for a guy in a black wind breaker resting on top of a tall skyscraper a long distance away. It was none other than the demon guy that Izumi met from before. Even considering how far he was from their location, the demon guy was still able to see Izumi and the others very clearly as if he was looking through a high-powered sniper rifle scope. A malicious smile soon appeared on his face. "Oh Izumi...how you still try to hold on to that petty little life of yours. It's about time for you to have a taste of true despair," he said under his breath. The man then took out a cellphone from his pocket and began to dial a number. It wasn't even a second before it picked up and he spoke again. "Yeah...it's me. I need a favor. Send you-know-who to my location. Yes...him. I need him to do a job for me." After he put his cellphone away, the demon guy waited for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, a red and blacked warped vortex appeared before him. Sadly for the demon guy, the demon that came out was the one person he least wanted to see. It was a black demon that was in the shape of a tall and skinny human. He had no face. It was blank. The man put his right hand over his face. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"You called for me! Remember my dear lord?" the demon asked in a sarcastic tone with his hands behind his back.

"No! You're the not the one I called for dammit!" the demon guy yelled angrily, "Why can't those idiots do anything right?" He slowly turned to face the demon. "You're not gonna leave...are you?"

"Nope," the demon quickly replied.

"Oh well...looks like I'll have to make due with you," the demon guy said as he stood up. "How does killing some pathetic humans sound?"

"Like a party!" the demon burst out happily as he threw up his arms. A smirk was shown appearing on the man's face. Meanwhile, Izumi and her friends has just finished eating their food and paid the bill. After the waiter walked away, Chiyo leaned back in her chair and massaged her stomach.

"That was so good," she said happily, "We should come back here again sometime."

"Definitely," Izumi replied with a smile. Just as the girls were about to leave, the trackers on their Demon Blaster started to go off. That could only mean one thing. There was a demon nearby around somewhere. Judging by the speed frequency of the ping sound, it was a high-level demon. As the girls hurried to where the demon was, they soon found themselves in the back alley of some buildings. Eventually, the girls made it into a small clearing. What they found was pure horror. There was dead bodies and blood everywhere as if someone had massacred a bunch of people with a chainsaw. In the middle of it, was a police officer. He soon noticed their presence, but that didn't stop him from cutting up a dead body with his hands that suddenly transformed into sharp scythes. He then reverted back to his true from. A skinny black demon with no face. Izumi and the others were on edge and ready for attack. The demon found this all too funny and burst out laughing.

"Humans are so easy to kill. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked with a chuckle. "Hey! I got an idea! How about we play a game? If you're able to defeat me before I kill 100 humans, you win. If you lose...I kill each one of you slowly and painfully. Ok? Let's play!" Immediately, they began to shot him, but he was able to dodge their attacks and escaped.

"Ok everyone...be careful. That demon has the ability to transform into anyone, so it's gonna make this very difficult" Ayumi said, "Not to mention, he's able to jam our tracker devices. It's not that big of a glitch, but it's probably enough to be a problem if things go on too long. Keep a close eye on anyone acting suspicious. There's no doubt that will be him. He may be able to appear as a human, but acting like one is a different matter. He's still a demon inside. Let's spilt up here so that way we can cover more ground in the city."

"If he's playing a game...then so should we," Kira replied, "Whoever kills him gets to go on a date with Izumi. This time to the beach...alone." Once again, Izumi was outvoted. This marked the 1000th time. Yeah...this gag has gone on for a very long time. Izumi was used to it. After splitting up, the girls began their hunt for the Demon of Infinite Faces. To keep the demon from killing too many people, they had to hurry and kill him before it was too late. As excepted, this was no easy task. Every time one of them would get close to the demon, he would transform into someone else and lose them. Worst of all, the death toll he was racking up was growing by the minute. Time was of the essence. Later on, Izumi was shown walking through an alleyway, when suddenly, Kira appeared.

"Have any luck?" Kira asked.

"No...but I think I saw him go down this way," Izumi replied.

"We should work together to find him," Kira said, "It's been too long and we running out of time."

"Ok. Let's go," Izumi replied as she walked past Kira. Just as Kira was about to follow, Izumi spun around and pointed her guns directly at Kira's face. Kira was shocked.

"What...what are you doing?" Kira asked confused.

"You honestly thought you could fool me?" Izumi asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean Izumi?" Kira asked.

"You may look like Kira, but your nothing but a stupid demon. I give you credit for trying though," Izumi replied, "Let me guess...once I walked away you were going to stab me through my back. Right?" In response, a smirk broke out on Kira's face. Shortly after, she transformed into the demon.

"How did you figure it was me?" he asked.

"There's never a time that Kira isn't groping these breasts of mine," Izumi replied, "She would never let a chance like that go to pass. Sorry...you lose."

"Me? lose?" he asked, "That's funny. Guess it's about time to me to stop playing around and get serious!" As the demon began to unleash his true power, Chiyo and the others arrived just in time. The final battle had now begun. In addition to using his arms as scythes, he was able to extend and wipe them around at fast speeds. Defeating him was proving to be very difficult as he was able to reflect their bullets and Princess Nishiyo's sword at will. The only chance they had was to hit his weak spots, but he wouldn't let them. Thirty minutes later, the only thing they had accomplished was getting their clothes torn to shreds by his scythes. Their underwear was in clear view, but that was the least of their worries. They were running low on bullets and MIE. If they didn't finish things soon, they were going to die. Just then, the demon burst out laughing.

"Come on! Is this it?" he asked, "I was expecting more of a fight. Oh well. Looks like this was the best you weak humans could do." Just then, as the demon prepared to attack them, a large red and black claw appeared through his body. As blood came gushing out of his body, the demon slowly turned his head back to see the demon guy behind him. He was smiling.

"Sorry...but you have outlived your usefulness," he said. Before the terrified demon had time to utter a single word, the man used his demonic powers to make the demon explode into a billion pieces. Izumi and the others were shell-shocked. As Izumi's eyes met with the demon guy's eyes, she suddenly felt an extremely powerful headache and fell to the ground. Chiyo ran over to her aid. Izumi's head felt like it was about to burst open.

"Izumi! Izumi! What's wrong?!" a worried Chiyo exclaimed. Meanwhile, Ayumi and the others were preparing to fight the mysterious man. The demon guy didn't even flinch as the others closed in on him.

"Oh...what's with those faces?" he asked.

"You...you ruined my date with Izumi you ugly-ass bastard!" Kira yelled. As Kira started to shot at him, all her bullets seemed to miss him. Kira couldn't believe it. As she prepared to reload, the demon guy appeared right before her and delivered a devastating uppercut to her ribcage. He then sent her flying into a nearby building. Once the dust settled, a knocked out Kira was shown lying in the rubble. Immediately, Ayumi and Princess Nishiyo started to attack him, but they ending up meeting the same fate as Kira.

"So weak," the demon guy muttered. He then set his sights on Izumi and Chiyo. Izumi's head was still ringing and she was barely able to keep her eyes open. Izumi could only watch as the strange man defeated his friends. She desperately wanted to go help them. As the demon guy prepared to go walk over to them, Chiyo got up and pointed her gun at him. Before she was able to fire, he suddenly appeared behind her. The demon guy then kicked Chiyo in the back and sent her flying into the second story of a building. In response to seeing her sister beaten, a furious Izumi slowly stood up. She was griping her Demon Blasters so hard that she was able to compensate for her headache. "I'm surprised you're able to stand with that headache of yours."

"Shut up!" Izumi yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Just then, her body was engulfed in a bright blue light. This was due to her unleashing a high concentrated level of MIE. Her body was screaming in pain, but Izumi was ignoring it. As Izumi was about to fire her MIE at him, the demon guy closed his eyes and smiled. He was then shown lifting up his right hand and gathered power into it until a black ball of demonic energy formed. Once Izumi fired at him, he threw the energy ball to counter her attack. As a result, the entire area was engulfed into a blue, red, and black light due to their attacks hitting each other. The next moment, Izumi woke up. She was lying in a bed in the nurses' room at Demon Eliminator Academy.

"It's about time you woke up sis. You've been asleep for three days. I told you to be careful about using too much MIE. You had me worried. Idiot, a voice said. When Izumi turned her head, she saw Chiyo sitting by her bedside.

"What happened? Are the others ok?" Izumi asked as she sat up. When Izumi reached up to touch her forehead, she noticed it was wrapped in bandages. Her body was the same way.

"They're fine," Chiyo asked, "They're at their classes."

"What about you?" Izumi asked.

"You think I'm going to leave my dear sister alone for that grope monster to have her way with you? Not gonna happen," Chiyo replied with a smile. That smile soon faded. "Hey Izumi...who was that demon? He looked almost like a human. I've never seen a demon like him before. He even killed his fellow demon without a second thought."

"I don't know," Izumi answered, "You think he's dead?"

"It's possible," Chiyo replied, "You did after all unleash enough MIE to destroy an entire city block. There's no way he survived that. The clean-up for the mess you caused is still going on. Principal Miyako has been very busy these last couple of days. I wouldn't go to her office for a while. Trust me. She's not in a talkative mood right now."

"Sorry about worrying you Chiyo," Izumi said apologetically. Chiyo simply put her hand on Izumi's head.

"Don't worry about it," Chiyo replied, "What's done is done. The fact that everyone is ok is the most important thing." Chiyo continued to keep Izumi under her full watch until she finally recovered. Overall, Chiyo was successfully able to thwart every attempt that Kira tried to sneak into bed with Izumi. Some people never learn.


	10. Episode 10

Chapter 10  
Demon Hunter Queen!

Being popular is a good thing. Most of the time. Sometimes it can be a pain. A really big pain. Sadly for Izumi, her popularity was going to get her in a fight she wanted no part of. It all began one Tuesday afternoon at Demon Eliminator Academy. Izumi and Chiyo had just finished their first class and were preparing to head to the roof to have lunch with the others when a poster caught the corner of Izumi's eye. "Hey Chiyo. What's this Demon Hunter Queen competition about?" Izumi asked as they stopped to take a look at the poster.

"Oh...so that's already starting again this year it is?" Chiyo answered. When she noticed the confused look on Izumi's face, she started to give him an explanation. "It's a competition featuring five students that are voted in by everyone. The main objective is to beat Principal Miyako in a series of contests to determine the Demon Hunter Queen. She hasn't lost in the 12 years since the competition began. That's just how good Principal Miyako is. Gun skills, fighting skills, survival skills, and a swimsuit competition are the some of the contests featured. I wonder who will be competing in it this year?"

"Wait...did you just say swimsuit competition?" Izumi asked.

"Yep," Chiyo replied, "Principal Miyako loves to show off that body of hers in front of the entire school. Let me guess sis...you interested in competing in it? Should've guessed."

"Yeah...no," Izumi answered sarcastically, "I want no part of that. Especially with her in it. She would probably kill me if I won."

"Most likely," Chiyo replied with a smile. She then started to walk forward, "Come on...the others are waiting for us." As Izumi followed after her, she was hoping with all her might that she wouldn't get voted into that Demon Hunter Queen competition. Izumi's wish in turn wouldn't be granted unfortunately, because the next day, Izumi and Chiyo were once again preparing to eat lunch with the others on the roof when they saw that there was a bunch of people crowded in the hallway. The students were all talking in an excited manner for some reason. Curious, Izumi and the other girls pushed through the crowd to see what was up. The next thing Izumi saw was her name in the first spot in the Demon Hunter Queen Competition. Second was Kira, followed by Princess Nishiyo, Ayumi, and Chiyo. Suddenly, Izumi fell to her knees. She was in complete disbelief.

"No!" Izumi screamed. Shortly after, Izumi was shown banging her head against the wall, creating a small crater in the process. Even with her bed bleeding slightly, Izumi didn't care. She had much more pressing matters at hand than a bruised and bloody forehead. Just then, Kira punched her hand together. Izumi knew all too well that look on Kira's face, but decided to ask anyway. "What's she so happy about?"

"Kira participated in the Demon Hunter Queen competition two times, but finished 2nd to my mom twice," Ayumi replied.

"Heh...it will be different this time," Kira said with a smirk, "I'm not losing to her again. You know what...let's have a bet." Immediately, Izumi knew where this was about to go and decided to intervene.

"No! No more bets involving dates with me!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Ah...come on honey," Kira pouted. She tried to grope Izumi, but was stopped again by Princess Nishiyo.

"Fine," Kira said, "But I still won't give up."

"Neither will I," Nishiyo replied. As Kira and Nishiyo started to go at it, Izumi and the others decided to head up to the roof to eat lunch. The Demon Hunter Queen competition would be held Thursday morning on the training field. Sadly for Izumi, that day came to be almost instantly. It wasn't long until the stands were filled with excited students eager to see if anyone could defeat Principal Miyako. Among the students, most were picking Izumi to win. If there was anyone that could win, it was her. As the competition finally got underway, Principal Miyako wished Izumi and the others good luck. This was obviously a bluff. Deep inside, she planned to crush them with all her power. Kira was still angry about her two losses to her and was even more pumped up than usual. While the others girls were also getting themselves ready for action, Izumi was worried about embarrassing herself in front of the entire school. Izumi didn't care if she finished last, as long as she didn't screw up too badly. During the first contest, which was a skill shooting game, Kira managed to beat Principal Miyako by just one point. During the second contest, an endurance race, Kira tried to go for two straight wins, but Chiyo came out of nowhere and won. After that, Principal Miyako was able to win the hand-to-hand combat free-for-all, mostly because Kira and Principal Miyako ended up knocking each other out. For the fourth contest, Ayumi was able to win the demon hide-and-seek game. As for the swimsuit contest, which featured the girls in their bikinis, Princess Nishiyo was somehow able to win even though she wore a one piece. The biggest upset of the day. Mainly because Kira and Principal Miyako wore the most skimpy bikinis imaginable. Izumi got a nosebleed twice. In the end, Izumi won. It turns out that Izumi had placed in the top 3 in all the contests, which helped her take the win with the most points over the others. Principal Miyako finished second, while Kira finished third, followed by Chiyo, Princess Nishiyo, and Ayumi. During the crowning ceremony, Izumi was presented with a crown, sash, and trophy. Izumi was relieved it was over. However, darkness was waiting right around the corner.


	11. Episode 11

Chapter 11  
Countdown to Earth's Doom!

As the celebration for Izumi's victory for winning Demon Hunter Queen was about to come to an end, Principal Miyako was suddenly confronted by a panicked student. During their conversation, Izumi saw Principal Miyako's face turn scared. Izumi could tell something was wrong. Just then, Principal Miyako turned on the TV above to the local news station. The first thing Izumi and the others saw was none other than the demon guy. Immediately, the student's in the stadium turned silent as they listened in. "My dear humans. I'm sorry to say your time is finally up," he said with an evil grin. The demon guy then lifted up his right hand and fired off a gigantic black beam toward the sky. A few seconds later, it hit the moon. As a result, the moon slowly turned dark red. "I have now opened the door to the demon realm. In a matter of time, this world will eventually be overrun by demons. Any humans wishing to live may swore their allegiance to me, Ishigod, and I will grant you eternal life. The rest of you...can die." With that, the TV screen went blank. In response, the stadium went into an uproar. Once Principal Miyako managed to quiet everyone down, she told the students to head back to their dorms. Principal Miyako then walked over to Izumi and the others. The look on her face was both very serious and very scared.

"Come with me," she said sternly. Later on, in Principal Miyako's room, Izumi and the others were shown standing before Principal Miyako, who was sitting at her desk with her hands crossed. It was a while before she finally spoke. "I can't believe he was still alive all this time."

"What do you mean mom?" Ayumi asked. The next second, Principal Miyako was looking through a dusty old class yearbook. Once she found the page she was looking for, Principal Miyako showed them a picture of a teenage boy. He look oddly familiar.

"Wait! He looks just like that guy from the TV!" Chiyo burst out surprised. Chiyo was right, he did look like him. Same features and everything.

"That's because it is him," Principal Miyako replied, "Kenji Tensho. The S-ranked student who sacrificed himself to defeat the Demon Lord Ishigod 500 years ago." Once again, everyone was speechless. Just then, Principal Miyako's cellphone rung. She answered it. Shortly after, she set it down on the table. "Looks right that guy was right. He did open the demon realm. There's no doubt about it. He is Ishigod. Only a demon with that kind of power could do that. Right now...it's literally hell on earth. I've gotten reports of countless demons invading cites all around over the world. If we don't stop Ishigod soon, I'd give it a week before the human race is completely destroyed. Seriously...what a pain. That's why I hate men."

"What I want to know is how this Ishigod revived himself and why that Kenji Tensho is alive," Kira said, "Both of them are supposed to be dead."

"Beat's me," Principal Miyako replied with a sigh as she laid her head down on her hand, "I don't care though. All that matters how is defeating him as soon as possible. Fuck if I'm going to let him do whatever he wants." She turned to Izumi. "You're the only one capable to defeating Ishigod. That's why I'm giving you the mission of hunting him down and killing him once and for all."

"Hey! What about us?!" Ayumi exclaimed, "We can't just let Izumi go face that guy alone! We should go with her!"

"Sorry to say...but none of you could stand up against him," Principal Miyako replied, "Remember what happened last time? You were all defeated with ease. Only Izumi was able to do anything. You would only get in her way." Just then, Princess Nishiyo grabbed onto Izumi's right arm and held her tight.

"I'm going with her," she muttered.

"Me too! She's my big sis after all!" Chiyo burst out happily, Where she goes...I go!"

"Sorry mom, but we're going with Izumi. No matter what," Ayumi said without hesitation. In response, Principal Miyako chuckled.

"I know," she replied with a smirk, "Just do me a favor and send that jackass demon lord back to hell."

"Got it!" everyone shouted together.

"Meanwhile...I'll go with all the students to the neighboring cities around here to help out the police. They probably already have their hands full right now," Principal Miyako said. Once Izumi and the girls left the room, Ayumi got to work tracking down Ishigod. It wasn't long until she finally found his location. He was at the top of the highest skyscraper in Kauri. The Red Emperor Building. Now that they knew where Ishigod was, the girls got their weapons, ammo, and things prepared. As Izumi was getting ready, she looked down at her guns. The same guns that Kenji Tensho once used to fight Ishigod with. Would Izumi be able to do what Kenji Tensho did? Would she really be able to defeat a demon as powerful as Ishigod. As the doubts began to build up in Izumi's mind, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. When Izumi turned her head, she saw Chiyo smiling sincerely at her.

"I know that look you're giving sis," Chiyo said, "Don't worry...we'll definitely beat him! There's no way we'll lose!"

"Yeah...I know," Izumi replied, "Thanks Chiyo."

"I'm gonna give that asshole some good old-fashioned Kira style pay pack," Kira said as she punched her hand. Once everyone was ready, they left Demon Eliminator Academy and made their way to Kauri. The final showdown was about to begin.


	12. Episode 12

Chapter 12  
The Bright Hopeful Future!

When the girls arrived in Kauri, the city was already overtaken by demons. Luckily, the citizens managed to evacuate to the underground shelters. Meanwhile, the police were trying their best to fight against the demons, but they were completely outnumbered. Once Izumi and the others got off the bus, which wasn't able to go any further because of the current condition of the roads, they immediately headed for Red Emperor Building. Along the way, the girls were met by a tall demon woman. She was wielding two swords. "Sorry...but you pathetic humans don't deserve to face against Lord Ishigod. That's why I'm going to kill you myself!" As Izumi was about to grab her guns, Kira held out her right arm.

"Leave this cocky bitch to me," Kira said confidently, "You guys go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" Izumi asked.

"Heh...anyone with a mouth as big as hers needs to be taught a lesson," Kira replied with a malicious smirk, "I still have some pent up frustration about losing that Demon Hunter Queen title." Leaving the demon to Kira, Izumi and the others went on ahead. Once they were out of sight, the demon woman turned to Kira, who was already prepping her gun.

"You honestly think you can defeat me by yourself?" the demon woman asked, "Humans are such stupid creatures." Before she knew it, a bullet went flying past her head, slightly grazing her hair.

"Let's see if you can back up that trash talk ugly bitch," Kira replied with a grin. Shortly after, the battle between Kira and the demon woman began. Meanwhile, Izumi and the others were getting closer to the Red Emperor Building's entrance, when suddenly, they were met by two demons. One male and one female. The male was holding a long reaper scythe and the female was holding a chainsaw. This time, Princess Nishiyo and Ayumi stepped forward.

"Leaves these two to us!" Ayumi exclaimed confidently.

"You two go on ahead," Nishiyo said as she unsheathed her sword, "We'll take care of them." Even though Izumi wanted to stay and help them, she knew there was no time for hesitation and doubt. Ishigod was waiting. As Ayumi and Princess Nishiyo's battle started, Izumi and Chiyo were running up the stairs to the top of the building. Nearly 30 minutes of continuous running up stairs, stairs, and more stairs, Izumi and Chiyo finally made it to the top. They saw Ishigod sitting atop an air vent. He looked bored.

"It's about time you showed up Izumi," Ishigod said with a yawn, "I've been waiting ages. I was worried my minions had already killed you. Though it looks like your friends are taking care of that. Are you sure you don't want to go back and help them? Things aren't looking good."

"They will win! I believe in my friends," Izumi answered confidently. Chiyo nodded her head.

"Typical human. Always clinging to false hopes and beliefs," Ishigod said sternly, "It will be an enjoyment watching that so-called hope die."

"Why are you doing this Kenji Tensho?" Chiyo asked. In response, the smile on Ishigod's face vanished.

"My name is Ishigod. I'm no longer Kenji Tensho," Ishigod replied.

"How are you alive? I thought Kenji Tensho killed you," Izumi said.

"Not exactly," Ishigod answered, "You see...I can't be killed. I could never be killed. Every 500 years, I have tried to take over this human infested planet. However...each time, I was stopped by a human with extraordinary MIE. Kenji Tensho was the last one. This time around, I decided to do something I never did before and that was to overrate the soul of the human that defeated me. It was actually really easy because Kenji Tensho allowed me to."

"What do you mean?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah! Why would Kenji Tensho want to help a demon?" Chiyo asked. A smirk appeared on Ishigod's face.

"Simply put...he wanted to exact revenge on the same humans he tried to protect," Ishigod replied, "Throughout his life, Kenji Tensho experienced hatred and jealousy due to his amazing talents. Constantly alone. Never had a friend. Always was picked on. This allowed the darkness in his heart to manifest to such a degree that all I had to do was use that to my advantage. Right as I was about to overtake his body and soul, Kenji Tensho had me promise him that I would kill every last human on Earth. You see...I intend to carry out his promise. Because after all...I'm Ishigod. The greatest Demon that has ever lived!" Just then, Ishigod was coated in a red and black aurora. The pressure it was emitting was enormous. As Izumi and Chiyo took out their guns and pointed it at him, Ishigod burst out laughing.

"Oh yes! Don't worry! I'll make sure your deaths will be slow and painful!" Ishigod proclaimed confidently, "Let's see...how should I kill you? Oh! I know! I'll eat this cursed fruit that will give me the powers of a rubber man!" Izumi and Chiyo were dumbfounded.

"Sorry...um...Ishigod...that's ability is already taken by another anime character," Izumi replied awkwardly. Ishigod was baffled.

"Really? Ok...how about this then? I use my chakra to create a shuriken and throw it at you!" Ishigod exclaimed, "You'll never be able to defend against it! You'll be encased inside a dome of chakra that will destroy your body bit by bit!"

"Taken," Izumi and Chiyo replied together.

"Dammit," a disappointed Ishigod said, "Fine...what about this? I use my sword which contains a spirit and hit you with a powerful slicing energy wave!"

"Taken," Izumi and Chiyo replied again.

"Fuck! Ok...how about this then? I use my Dragon Slayer Magic and hit you with a raging roar of fire!" Ishigod shouted.

"Taken," Izumi and Chiyo replied once more.

"Last one!" Ishigod exclaimed, "I know for sure this technique is not taken by anyone! I will gather all the life energy from every single human on earth into a gigantic sphere and throw it at you! I'll call it the Energy Bomb!"

"Taken," Izumi and Chiyo replied. With no more ideas left, Ishigod finally gave up.

"Looks like I'll just do this my way then," Ishigod said as he was once again enveloped the sinister dark aurora. He then taunted with his right claw. "Come." In response, Izumi and Chiyo started to fire bullets at Ishigod, who was able to deflect them with a power final battle for the fate of the world was now underway. Ishigod thought this battle would be easy, but he was wrong. Izumi and Chiyo were putting up a better fight than he expected. For what seemed like forever, Izumi and Chiyo continued to shot more and more bullets at Ishigod. However, since their normal bullets had proved to be ineffective, they had no choice but to use MIE bullets. They had a much better effect on Ishigod. It wasn't long until Ishigod was beginning to get worried. "Gotta hand it to you guys...you're better than I thought. I might be defeated again at this rate." Just then, a smirk appeared on his face. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently as the sky darkened. "Looks like I'll have to get serious now. Time to show you my true power!" Ishigod's body was quickly engulfed in a dark matter that soon spread all across the ground before them. When it dispersed, a gigantic squid-like dragon was shown before them. It's tentacles had already implanted itself into the building's structure. If Ishigod activating his true form wasn't bad enough, Izumi and Chiyo were almost out of MIE. Chiyo more because of her being only a D-rank. Not to mention, they were already out of breath. Just then, Ishigod turned his tentacles into sharpened daggers and sent them flying at Chiyo, who wasn't able to react in time. Chiyo quickly closed her eyes and braced for the worst. When the worst didn't happen, she opened her eyes, only to see Izumi standing before her. Chiyo immediately noticed that Izumi's right arm was gone. Izumi had sacrificed it to protect her.

"Izumi!" Chiyo yelled as she ran up to Izumi, who had just collapsed to her knees. Blood was continuing to emit from Izumi's severed arm. Her right side was stained red by her blood. Tears began to fall down Chiyo's face. "You idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Just then, Izumi put her left hand on Chiyo's face.

"I'm your big sister...what else what I supposed to do?" Izumi asked, "Now come on...we need to finish this fight." Using all the strength she could gather to keep herself from losing consciousness, Izumi stood up with the help of Chiyo. Black Dragoon was still resting in Izumi's hand. "Listen Chiyo...grab Black Dragoon. I want to combine your MIE with me for one final shot."

"No! You can't use anymore! You're going to die!" Chiyo cried out. Izumi then explained to Chiyo this was the only way. Chiyo eventually agreed, though it didn't stop her from shedding tears. She slowly grabbed Izumi's gun.

"Ha! What can you two do against me now? It's over!" Ishigod shouted.

"You're right...it is over," Izumi muttered as blood dripped from her mouth, "For you that is." Just as Ishigod was gathering a large amount of dark energy to kill them, Izumi and Chiyo activated their MIE together and were encased in blue and green aurora. As Ishigod sent the dark energy ball at them, they fired off a large blue and green MIE bullet. The force of their combined attack was so powerful, it easily destroyed Ishigod's attack and pierced right through his head. Ishigod hollowed in pain as his body slowly evaporated into the air. A few seconds later, he was gone. As Izumi let out a sigh of relief, she slowly began to lose her vision and lost consciousness. She could hear the sound of Chiyo's voice as everything eventually went blank. When Izumi opened her eyes again, she saw that she was back inside the nurse's office at Demon Eliminator Academy. When Izumi turned her head, she saw a vast array of get well presents resting near her bedside.

"It's about time you woke up sis," a voice said. When Izumi turned her head, she saw Chiyo, who looked as if she had been sitting there for a while.

"Ugh...how long was I out for this time?" Izumi asked as she sat up.

"About two months," Chiyo replied, "It's already Christmas. So...Merry Christmas big sis! Your present is over there! Hope you like it!"

"Two...two months?!" a shocked Izumi exclaimed.

"Yep," Chiyo replied, "Honestly...I was worried you wouldn't wake up this time. I'm glad you did. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I could say the same thing," Izumi said. It wasn't long until she noticed something. "Hey! My right arm is back! I thought it was cut off by Ishigod."

"It was...but I gave you a new one," a voice replied. Just then, Ayumi entered the room. Along with Kira, Princess Nishiyo, and Principal Miyako. Immediately, Nishiyo ran up to Izumi's bedside and grabbed her right hand. She quickly put in on her left cheek.

"I'm really glad you alive," she said with a sincere smile. In response, Kira ran over and did the same thing. Chiyo and Ayumi eventually got them to let go before a tug-of-war started. Ayumi then began to explain about Izumi's new right arm.

"The best neo cybernetics there is! Made by yours truly," Ayumi said happily, "Not only is this arm better at helping you draw out your MIE, but it's also super powerful!" She was right about that one because when Izumi tried to grab a glass of water with her right hand, she accidently gripped it hard and shattered the glass cup to pieces. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"What about Ishigod? Kauri? Is everyone ok?" Izumi asked worried.

"That jackass is finally gone for good this time. Thanks by the way," Principal Miyako replied happily, "As for Kauri and rest of the world...everything is back to normal. Classes won't resume for another two weeks, so go out and enjoy your vacation with your friends Izumi. You deserved it. As for me, I might even get back on the dating scene again. You proved to me that men aren't such worthless scum after all." With that, Principal Miyako waved goodbye as she left the room. The rest of the day featured Izumi opening up the presents Chiyo and the others gave her. Friday became Saturday and Saturday became Sunday and so on. Once Izumi was fully healed, the girls decided to spend their Christmas vacation at Izumi and Chiyo's house. While at Kauri, they did all sorts of fun winter activites. Even going to Kauri's annual winter festival, which featured a spectacular fireworks show at the end. Izumi, Chiyo, Ayumi, Kira, and Princess Nishiyo had a fantastic time. As the festival came to a close, the girls headed back to the house. Throughout all the hardships Izumi had endured, she was thankful for everything that happened and was excited for the 2nd semester at Demon Eliminator Academy.


End file.
